Yaten and Minako Harder to Breathe
by Chepianna
Summary: This story takes place three years after Galaxia has been defeated. Rated M for future Lemon scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1:I'm Back!

Three years had passed, Sailor Star Healer was the only one left to guard her princess, Fighter and Maker had returned to earth to peruse love and happiness with the ones they had left after beating Galaxia.

Healer let out a soft sigh, she too had someone she missed but still hadn't came to terms with it yet, and just recently the urge to see Minako and been haunting her dreams, she wanted to give up this life of just being a body guard, though she loved her princess her heart could handle no more. True she was doubting these feelings but she needed to know why she was having them, her mind jolted back to the way Sailor Venus had blocked Galaxia's attack giving her own life to save hers, a silent tear ran down Healers cheek. "I have to go back." That being said Healer walked to her princess who was sitting on the patio looking out to her garden, before Healer could say anything her princess spoke: "You have to go back to earth don't you?" "Princess I.." Healer stepped towards her princess. "You know if I send you back you must give up your powers for ever, you can never transform again and you will remain in the form you chose when you leave for earth." Healer looked at her self, oh how she loved clothes and shoes, oh shoes. She sighed as Minako's image entered her head. "I know." she said softly. "I wish you luck Heal... No, Yaten, may you have a safe trip and may you find happiness," a flash of light surrounded Healer turning him back to Yaten, then he was gone. The princess sat there, she knew this day would come she was just glad that now things were finally peaceful for every planet.

On earth Yaten awoke to a very familiar voice. "Yaten what are you doing in my apartment, when did you get here why are you..." Yaten looked up to see Minako standing in what appeared to be the doorway to her apartment her face beat red her eyes staring intensely at him, "Why am I what ?" he looked down at his completely nude body his face changed to a color similar to that of a red Christmas light as he did his best to cover himself, running behind the nearest thing which happened to be a small love seat covered with teddy bears and other stuffed animals. Minako walked over to him teasingly "Oh I see why you've come back" she spoke in a flirty voice one that he knew all too well. "Minako!" Yaten screamed picking up a teddy bear from the couch to cover up his exposed area as she cornered him against a wall. _Why did he come back ?_ Minako thought to heself as she stared at Yaten. His face couldn't get any brighter, his heart started to race as Minako teasingly reached for the teddy bear that was hiding his second most sensitive area. "Oh my" a small voice said coming from the door way. The girl had short blue hair and was standing next to a tall man with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Yaten, wow I had no Idea that" Yaten threw the teddy bear that he was using to protect his manly hood from the eyes of the crazy blond in front of him at Taki's face "Shut up he yelled as he quickly ran into a room and shut the door he could hear the three talking outside. "It's not what you think" Minako said to the two that had intruded and intruded on all of the fun she was going to have flirting with the silvered hair man who she had secretly missed so much. "I think we should go" Ami said softly as she turned to the door and Taki followed her. But before he left he yelled "Wait until Seiya hears this one!" Yaten's face heated up with both anger and embarrassment "Don't you dare Taki!" Yaten yelled but it was too late the door shut during his mid screams. Then a knock came from behind him on the door he was leaning against. "Yaten" he heard Minako's voice coming from the other side. "I'm glad your back" His heart skipped a beat but before he could say anything the blond spoke again. "The uniform you left here three years ago is all I have that you can wear until we go shopping for some clothes. Well get dressed I'll be in the shower if you need anything." he heard her footsteps trailing off as he let out a sigh and finally realized who's room he was in. It was Minako's it was very organized surprisingly. His eyes scanned the room as he noticed his old school uniform, from three years ago. It was hanging up safely covered in plastic in Minako's closet. He then went over to the closet removing his old uniform from the closet. "Why did she keep this" he murmured under his breath letting out a sigh. _She was a stalker I knew it.. _He thought as he put his old uniform on. He couldn't help but continue to look through the girls room, he had never actually visited Minako before and was very curious. She was very girly she had a pink bedspread with heart pillows, many stuffed animals, and a dresser that seemed to double as a study area or writing area. He noticed an open book and without even thinking began reading it.

March, 25th

Yaten, no Sailor Star Healer left today. I can't believe I let myself fall so hard this time. I will miss... well I miss Yaten/ Start Healer. Yaten let out a small laugh as he read her confusion in what he really was. The he skipped a head a little ways

September, 30

It happened again, I trusted someone with my heart they used me and left, I suppose I will be alone forever, And I guess that's what I get for trying to replace him. I wish he wouldn't of left. There were a few harden spots on the paper where it looked as if she had been crying. Yaten knew she had an empty spot, but he didn't expect her to fill it the way she attempted to.

Once again he skipped a head

June 30th

Today is Usagi's birthday, Marmoru cheated on her a while back but now Seiya is here and so is Taki, I wonder if Yaten will come back too, I hope he will I really do miss him, but will he except me? Did he ever een really like me...

He skipped ahead once more to the latest entry all of the memories from three years ago running through his head, he had been so distant from her but he had his reasons.

November 29th

Usagi has Seiya, Ami has Taki, Rei has that guy ohh what was his name the one from the temple, Lita has well she is becoming more like me, but less desperate. It's been three years now I still have Yaten's school uniform, in hopes he will be back soon... maybe I should give up...

He closed the book as he clenched his eyes shut. I should have came back sooner. He then stood and walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge. As soon as he sat down he heard a knock at the bedroom door, "Yaten will you let me in please?" Minako said her voice shaky almost as if she were shivering. "Yes hang on sorry!" he yelled jumping up rushing to open the door. The blond entered the room her hair almost all most reached her ankles, her wet hair laid against her body which was barely hidden by a small towel. He looked her over from head to toe, his eyes slowly traced up her legs to mid thigh where the towel griped against her wet skin, his eyes continued to move up her body stopping at the mid of her breast where the towel ended. A slight blush covered the silver haired man's face as he continued looking her over until he reached her face and steeled his gaze on her beautiful blue eyes. For a second she looked back at him her eyes exploring his bright green ones very intensely, she then blushed and quickly turned away " C-could you turn around for a minute so I can change?" She stuttered slightly out of embarrassment. Yaten said nothing and just quickly turned away, but then he strangely had the urge to look over at her, he looked only for a second he saw the towel fall to the floor and then quickly turned away. Minako quickly changed. "Ok I'm done you can turn around now." Yaten turned around only for his jaw to drop as soon as he laid eyes on her. She was really beautiful and tempting. She was wearing a mid thigh brown skirt which hugged her hips and then flared out slightly with pleats at the bottom, she also wore an orange cotton turtle neck which emphasized, and dare he think it, her luscious breasts. And her hair was for once not in a red bow, but pushed behind her ears with a brown head band holding it in place. His face covered in a blush. "How do I look?" he was going to say that he had seen better but for some reason it was something else that came out of his mouth. "You look beautiful." Her eyes widened at the change in attitude from the last time they saw each other. "Thank you." she responded her face with a slight blush upon it as her eyes glanced down at the ground. The she ran over beside him and moved her face really close to his. "Wait what are you doing here Yaten?" her eyes squinted at him. He squinted his eyes back "wouldn't you like to know?" he then crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. " More like I have a right to know! You were the one who was at my apartment unannounced and naked at that!" she said as a blush caused from anger and embarrassment reached her cheeks. "And what if I say it's none of your business?" he asked opening one eye to look at her. She clenched her fist "If that's the case I will have to torture you to get the answer." he looked at her with a smirk "Oh I'm sure you will." he let out a cocky laugh. She then put both hands on his shoulders squeezing them tightly her eyes looking away "I need to know why you came back." her voice sounded sad and he could feel her hands trembling on his shoulders. He then put a hand over hers. This wasn't going to be easy for him to admit" I came back because..." he stopped and moved his hand. "Because why" Minako asked her hands still trembling. "I …." he trailed off not wanting to tell her the truth. "You what" he said moving her hands away now looking down at the ground. "I don't know why." he said as he headed towards the door. Minako didn't respond, but he could tell that what he said had upset her, he didn't want to lie but he wasn't ready to admit that he loved her, he was afraid of love and he knew it. But he also knew she was the reason he had given up everything to come back to this planet. Minako stood there as she heard Yaten close the door behind him she then screamed tears streaming down her face "YATEN YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!" . He stopped dead in his tracks his heart froze for a second as he turned around to face the door he had just closed. He could hear her crying, what had he done, he knew that she missed him and had waited for him. _I'll come back tomorrow_ he thought to himself , this would give him time to figure out how to say what he needed to say and get some new clothes. Minako cried more as she heard the squeal of her apartment door opening and then slam shut. She didn't know what to do, she had hoped he had come back for her, but she knew this wasn't the case. She plopped down on her bed grabbing her cd player and cried herself to sleep.

The next day Yaten walked back over to Minako's apartment, he had went out earlier in the day and bought an off white outfit, like used to wear when he first met her, a yellow rose tucked in one pocket. As he approached Minako's apartment door he noticed it wasn't completely closed. He yelled Minakos name but received no response so he let himself in. While he was out shopping he had searched high and low to find a gift that suited the girl he wanted to be his. He carried a small bag it held a small teddy that was tan in color with big black eyes, the teddy held in-between its paws a small box. He walked back towards Minako's room making sure to close the door completely behind him. Once he reached her room he heard noises coming from behind the closed door. He knocked but had no answer he tried again at least three more times before entering the room. Once inside he saw Minako, she had headphones in her ears listing to the Three Lights song: "Search for your Love" her was streaked where tears had run down her cheeks, she was asleep. Yaten's heart tugged as he saw the girl he secretly loved had cried for him.


	2. Chapter 2: New Items

Chapter 2

For a while Yaten just stood there, he wasn't really sure what to do. He knew he was the one who caused the tear stained cheeks on the beautiful girl lying in front of him. Why can't I just tell her how I feel, the real reason I came back? Yaten let out a soft sigh as that thought repeated through his head as his eyes scanned through her room and focused on a notepad on her dresser. There was no way he was going to wake her up, not after last night ,it's not that it was horrible, but at that point in time he didn't want to wake her despite the fact that she had cried herself to sleep she still looked cute. Yaten walked over to her dresser and picked a pink pen out of a ceramic cup that had two cats one white and one black sitting on a cloud with a crescent moon on each of their foreheads. A smile tugged at his face as he picked up the note pad and began writing a note to the currently asleep Minako.

Minako,

I'm sorry about yesterday, I'm sorry I couldn't answer your question. The reason I came back is because I love you.

Yaten scrunched his face "that's not right" he muttered tearing the page off of the note book , crumpling in up and throwing it away in the trash can under the desk. I'm not going to tell her I love through a note. He thought as he started again.

Dear Minako,

I'm sorry about last night let me make it up to you. I'll be back tomorrow at 7:00 pm. Dress semi-formal.

P.S. I hope you like the gift I got you.

See you tomorrow

-Yaten

He smiled ear to ear happy with the note he wrote, he placed the pen back in its proper place and set the notepad back on the dresser placing her gift beside it. He then walked back to Minako and kneeled down in front of her so his face was level with hers.

"I'm sorry Minako" he spoke in a very soft whisper as he slowly leaned in kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room and the apartment.

-Later that day-

Minako stretched as she began to return to the world of the living. She rubbed her eyes and turned off her cd player as she recalled the previous night. Maybe she had over reacted, she was happy he was back, but she wanted to know why, she needed to know why. She had waited so long for him to come back and now that he was, she hopped he came back for one reason alone, her.

Pushing herself to a sitting position Minako looked around her room, as her eyes landed on a small yellow bag on her dresser. I don't remember that being there before. Minako thought as she walked over to her dresser where the bag sat. As she reached for the bag she noticed a note beside it. Is this a date, is he taking me on a date? It has to be a date! A slight blush covered her face as she then grabbed the bag in a hurry to see what was inside.

"Awwwwww!" Minako squealed as she rubbed her cheek against the soft teddy bear, not yet noticing the box it held between its stuffed paws.

"You are the cutest teddy ever I will call you…." Minako made a thinking expression her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth. " I will call you Romeo! Yeah that's it your name is Romeo."

Happy with her name for the bear she looked him over a few times and then finally noticed the box.

"Well little Romeo what do you have here?" she said to the stuffed animal as she took the box from its paws and sat him back and her dresser. For a moment she just stared at the box, a quizzical look on her face. I wonder what it could be… Before she could open the box her communicator went off. Shit was the only thing she could think of before putting the box on the dresser and answering the call.

"Yeah" Minako answered not the least bit enthused.

"We have a problem, come to the shrine in one hour" said the ravened haired girl on the other end.

"What's wrong" She replied slightly pissed that after three years of peace, and her secret, well not so secret love returning that something would go wrong.

"Just come to the shrine in one hour don't be late!" Rei said before hanging up.

Minako rolled her eyes shutting her communicator hard. "Of course" she muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour Later at the shrine…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minako sighed as she sat down beside her dumpling haired friend. "Hey Usagi"

"Hey Mina!" Usagi smiled as the rest of the group began to sit down, the room was crowded. The outers, were there and soon where three long haired boys.

Seiya, the raven haired boy sat right beside his "dumpling" counterpart, Taki the tallest of the three with brown hair sat beside his blue haird angel Ami, and Yaten well he sat directly across from Minako.

Haruka sat on the other side of Minako and shot a glare at the short silver haired boy. Minako managed to get out a soft "Hello" as her face was taken over by a soft blush.

"Hey Minako." Yaten said with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, I wish this meeting could have been under better circumstances, but seeing as today being no ones birthday, I'm pretty sure you all know where this is going…" The mood quickly changed as the girl with long green hair and a bun on her head spoke those words and walked around the group.

Just as I thought, trouble hits as soon as the guy I like comes back, of course I will never be able fall in love, just as ace predicted…. Minako thought as a frown made its way across her face. Yaten glanced over at Minako for a second and noticed she was frowning, even with the frown she was still beautiful this thought made him release a soft sigh.

"It seems a new enemy has decided to take on earth, Haruka, Michuru,Hotaru and I have already discussed reasons as to why monsters would be attacking again. We have come up with only one reason that may make sense, and that is they are after our princesses crystal." Setsuna eyes settled on Usagi.

Seiya placed his right arm around his Odango and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Haruka will explain what information we have about the enemy as of now."

Haruka stayed seated as she spoke firmly her eyes closed.

" The enemy has been seen attacking girls with long blond hair all around the same height as our future queen" She opened one eye to see Yaten staring at Minako with concerned eyes, Minako however was to busy watching Usagi and rubbing one of her hands to comfort her.

" On top of that, our attacks barely do any damage. Furthermore they look just like a regular person, the only characteristic that makes them stand out are their eyes."

Everyone looked at Haruka with a confused expression.

"Their eyes are silver in color. That's all we know as of now…"

The group let out a sigh as Seiya hit the table. " What the hell, three years of peace, and now this? I am unable to protect my Odango from this new enemy!"

Right after that three people walked in, A tall man with long silver hair and a crescent moon on his head, and two women one with black wavy hair and two buns on top of her head she also had a crescent moon on her forehead. The last women had red hair and a fancy gown on. The previous starlights all bowed upon her arrival.

"Princess" The three said in unison as the princes and the two accompanying her sat down.

"Luna, Artemis?" the two blondes said in unison to their previous cat companions.

"Luna!" Yaten almost screamed as a bright blush covered his face and he pointed his finger at the woman with black hair. Luna just blushed in response to him and Artemis glared at the two before coughing to get the rooms attention.

"Hello everyone, as you know we have a new enemy, and Princess Kakyuu has informed us that the three of you can no longer transform." Artemis said as he eyed Yaten and the others. Minako sent Yaten a quizzical glance, he just shrugged in response.

"At any rate the princess is here to discuss this with the three of you. Princess Kakyuu.."

The red haired woman began to speak. " As you three know, you can no longer transform, however Luna has discussed and brought back items from the moon kingdom for you."

Lunas moon began to glow as a rose appeared in front of each of the starlight's.

"Do not touch them yet!" the princess said quickly as the boys began to reach for the roses that hovered in front of them.

"Once you touch them you are bound to them" the three lights looked at their princess as she continued. " If you take those roses you will never be able to return to Kinmoku, and forever must stay on Earth, however, you will also be able to fight alongside the earth senshi and age as they do, also you will be guaranteed in earths future; Crystal Tokyo. If you decide not to take the roses I must ask you to return with me as I do not want you to be injured here and I do not have the powers to return you to your starlight form."

Minako now was more saddened by the thought of Yaten leaving again, she looked around the table and saw that Ami and Usagi seemed also disappointed by the news.

The three boys looked at each other and glanced at the roses then back to each other.

"As you three think about what you want to do we have something for the other senshi as well." Luna said with a soft smile. "Usagi you already are at your highest stage, however the girls still have two more to go, due to the circumstances Artemis and I have decided you need to be advanced past your current stage and past your Eternal to your Shining forms. Please place your henshin wands on the table."

The girls all did as Luna said, and they begin to dissolve in a yellow light soon to be replaced by unique brooches.

Minako picked hers up, it was in the shape of a heart, orange in color. In the center of the heart there was a picture of a yellow star with her planets symbol in the center, it was very shiny. Yaten couldn't help but look at her with pure amazmet, one minute she was sad the next entertained like a kitten with yarn. He let out a soft chuckle as he looked at the rose now on the table in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Living Arrangements

**Chapter 3**

Yaten was staring at the shining yellow rose in front of him, just as he opened his mouth to speak Seyia beat him to it.

"I'm staying, I'm here for my Odango and have no intention of ever leaving her side. I will miss you dearly Kakyuu, but I'm sure once the enemy is gone you will be able to visit us here from time to time."

"I also want to stay, they helped us defeat a very powerful enemy, I cannot just leave while they are in danger" Taki said glancing over at Ami then back to his princess.

Minako looked at Yaten from across the table and their eyes met, then locked as Yaten spoke. "I….I cannot leave important people in such a time." He moved his gaze to his princess "I'm sorry Princess I am needed here."

Minakos eyes were still glued to Yaten almost in shock _was he confessing to me?_ Minako shook her head back and forth then glanced around the room to see everyone staring Yaten, the one who stood out the most was Seiya his mouth was open wide with a smirk beginning to form.

Seiya put his arm around the silver haired boy "Looks like someone has finally come to terms with their feelings towards a certain blond!"

Yaten elbowed Seiya in the gut "Shut up!" Was all he could say as a slight blush covered his face and he turned his nose in the air.

The whole room laughed for a second before Artemis spoke again.

"Seeing as we don't have much information on the new enemy Luna and I have made arrangements for pairs of you to live together. We do not want anyone leaving alone, as for jobs we have taken care of that, and your money arrangements, at least until the enemy has been defeated."

"But Aretimis, I can't quit my job, my boss will kill me! Besides you never let us quit school in times of danger!" The blond with a red ribbon in her hair complained.

"Minako, I know how you must feel but this enemy is much stronger than even Galaxia. No buts about it, future queen Serenity has ordered us to do this." Minako rolled her eyes in response.

"Now for the living arrangements" Luna said with a smile. "We have plotted pairs of you in each corner of the city and equal increments throughout it. So if anything happens in any area at least two of you will be there until the rest can arrive."

Artemis continued from where Luna left off. "Seeing as Michuru and Haruka live together they will not be separated. Hotaru and Setsuna you will be living together" the two girls nodded as he continued.

"Makoto you will stay here with Rei"

"Right" Makoto said with a nod

"That leaves Taki, Yaten, Seiya,Usagi, Minako, and Ami" Artemis let out a sigh and Luna happily took over.

"Seiya you will live with Usagi, you have a nice apartment together in the East of the city"

Seiya nodded in response while Usagi blushed and looked down at the table.

"Taki, you can either stay with Yaten or Ami." Artemis looked at him hopping that he would stay with his brother.

"I have been here a little over two years, and I believe that Ami and I could value the experience of living with one another." He smiled to Ami who blushed and smiled in return.

"Alright then Taki you and Ami will live in the south of the city, Yaten and Minako you two will be living together in the West part of the city." Artemis sighed._ If he bathes with her like Luna I will strangle him. _ He thought at he glared at Yaten who was too busy blushing and looking at the table to notice.

_Minako, and I living together….this is insane what was that human feline cat thinking….living together, what am I going to do, should I tell her now, should I play hard to get I mean it's obvious that I like her but there is still… I can't tell her yet._ Yatens head was flooded with thoughts running a million miles per minute until suddenly her was brought back to earth by his princess calling his name.

"Yaten, will you join Seiya, Taki and I outside for a moment?" The princess asked with a smile on her face

"Of course" He picked up his yellow rose and put it in his pocket and followed the others outside.

The princess smiled to her former starlights as a tear went down her cheek. "I knew this day would come, and I am very happy for the three of you, seeing as it may be a while before I see you again and you each have fallen in love, I have something I want to give you. Hold out your hands."

The boys followed her command as she walked up to each of the handing them a velvet box. Seiya's box pink, Taki's box blue, and Yaten's box orange. They stood there slightly confused looking at the odd colored boxes in their hands; Yaten couldn't help but poke fun at Seiya.

"Awww what a perfect color for such a _man_" Taki smirked at the comment as the princess shook her head and continued to speak.

"As you all know your biological parents were all very close, during a time a when a deadly break killed most of the people of our planet, along with them. Before they died each of your mothers gave me those boxes to give you at this time in your life." She looked at the boys and sighed softly before continuing. "How they knew you would stay in you male forms, I have no idea, or that you would find love on such a faraway planet, but they knew never the less. Each of the boxes contain a ring, on this planet when you love someone and want to stay with them forever, they become engaged and get married. In those boxes are special engagement rings, you will know when the right time is to propose so don't just rush into things."

The three had a soft blush on their faces and tears started to fall from their eyes as they rushed to hug their princess. Kakyuu returned the hug. "I will miss you my starlights, know I will never forget you and I will come to visit sometime in the future. Please be happy and safe here, now I must go." With that she stepped back and flashed off into the night sky.

The three boys looked up at the sky as the bright red shooting star disappeared into the distance. After a while of staring into the sky the three boys placed the velvet boxes in their pants pockets and headed back inside the temple.

The three boys sat back down in their previous seats as Artemis was handing out keys to the new roommates. Artemis smiled when he gave the keys to Taki and Seiya, however he whispered something in Yaten's ear as he handed him the key. "Don't even try to bathe with Minako, she is no cat, so you cannot use that as an excuse."

Yaten blush brightly and gritted his teeth "as if I would try that" he muttered of course the thought of Minako's naked body wet against his didn't cease to enter his mind at that exact time causing him to turn an even deeper shade of red.

Artemis just huffed as he walked back over to Luna placing his arm around her as he sat down.

"Seeing as it is getting late and you all probably want pick some stuff up from each of you old homes, I suggest you leave together in pairs to pick up your things and head to your new apartments." Luna said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Also we figured new communicators where in order. So here they are, they also have a built in gps with points set your new apartment so you won't get lost." Luna continued as the moon on her forehead lit up one more time and high technology touch screen phones appeared in front of everyone in the room.

"Boys your princess also has one so you may call her whenever you need" Artemis said in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone was shocked at the new things they received. They all started to play with their new communicators as soon as they received them. Artemis just let out a soft chuckle as Luna shook her head and repeated her previous statement.

"It's getting late everyone should head with their partners to their old homes to pick up a few things then head to their new place." Luna spoke firmly and with being said they all picked up their communicators and headed to outside the temple.

The group mingled outside for a bit before heading in their separate directions. Rei and Makoto decided to wait until morning to go back to Makoto's apartment to grab her things, and just headed back into the shrine.

The four outers left in the same direction to go get food and then head to their new apartments also deciding to wait until morning to grab their belongings.

Taki and Ami walked together hand in hand, Amis face had a cute pink blush to it. They decided to go to Amis first to grab her things then to the new apartment. Taki would get his things in the morning.

Seiya and Usagi were both starving, they decided to get their things later the next day, for now they walked off together Seiya holding Usagi with his right arm around her shoulders trying to think of a good place to eat.

That left Yaten and Minako alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Minako asked her eyes looking down at the ground.

Yaten put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. "Well I don't know about you but I would like a change of clothes." He then glanced the blond beside him.

"Yeah that might be a good idea plus I need my pajamas." She looked over at him for a second and gave him a soft smile.

"Which way do you live from here?" Yaten asked as he began to walk down the stairs of the shrine.

Minako followed him as she spoke. "I live that way." She said pointing East.

Yaten shook his head a slight smile on his face. "Well that would be East, I live in in the West, so lets go to your place first then we can stop at my place on the way to ou…" he cut himself off before he could finish the sharing word. "the apartment." He finished.

Minako noticed the hesitation of saying it was their apartment, causing a frown to form on her face for a second before she forced a smile back on. "Sounds good to me" she said as she walked a few steps in front of him leading the way to her place.

It was a nice night out. The sky was clear and the weather was warm. They walked in silence for about ten minutes before reaching Minako's apartment.

Minako opened the door to her apartment walking in Yaten following close behind.

"Ummm feel free to make yourself comfortable, I won't be long." She said without looking back at him rushing to her room. Yaten's eyes watched her until she disappeared into her bedroom.

Yaten left out a soft sigh as he also walked towards her room. He blushed slightly as he remembered just a day ago he was standing naked in her living room, his face covered in a blush. He shook his head to snap the image out of his head. Without knocking he walked right into her room. Only to be greeted by a shriek.

"YATEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? WEREN'T YOU EVER TAUGHT TO KNOCK?" Minako yelled her face bright red. She wore only her underwear, a black lace bra, and lace panties that matched the bra.

Yaten blinked his face matching Minako's in color. "I'm sor.." before he could finish Minako, who had begun to walk towards him tripped and fell, but instead of hitting the floor she fell against something warm, it was Yaten. Instead of pushing Minako away wrapped his arms around her, letting his right hand rest on her shoulder and his left on her hip.

Yaten took a deep breath inhaling the scent of her hair, which smelled of cherry blossoms. He was tired of faking like he didn't care about the girl in his arms, he was still not ready to say he loved her but he wanted to let her know he cared, and definitely had feelings towards her.

Minako was shocked at what was happening he was holding her, her face had a slight blush considering what she was wearing or rather lack of what she was wearing. For a moment she took in his scent as well; he smelt of lilacs, this relaxed her.

Minako slowly pushed away from Yaten as she looked down at the ground.

"I need to get dressed "she said walking over to her closet.

"That's fine" He replied sitting on her bed facing the blond girl as she looked through her closet.

"Could you please not watch me?" she was blushing as she continued to look through her closet.

"I've seen you in much less, no need to be embarrassed Ms. Venus." He walked over and patted her on the head. "But I will wait for you in the living room out of respect." Inside Yaten was laughing his ass off, now he understood why Seiya always teased Usagi. It was indeed fun, but he wondered why Minako brought this childish side out of him.

Minako's face was now even brighter she stood completely still not even breathing until she heard her bedroom door close.

Yaten sat on the loveseat among many of Minako's stuffed animals, one in particular stood out, it was a light blue teddy with green eyes, and a red bow tie. This teddy held hands with another teddy that was orange with blue eyes and a red ribbon on the right ear. They were not the most astatically pleasing pair of bears but they seemed to be full of emotion.

He reached for the small teddy bears and couldn't help but smile, he felt warmth, happiness and love generating through them. But he also felt sorrow coming from the little bears. Whoever made these bears at the time was full of many emotions while making them. He closed his eyes at let out a soft sigh not noticing he was hugging the bears.

Minako finally exited her room with a backpack full of clothes and jewelry. She had changed into a pink top and dark turquoise skirt, her hair in its usual style. She wore a necklace; it was silver heart pendant with her symbol encrypted on it. She carried Romeo in her left arm holding it close.

For a moment Minako just watched Yaten holding her hand made bears, as smile tugging at her face, but a slight pain ached in her heart. She remembered the day she made those teddys.

~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minako had been really depressed, as was the rest of the group. It had been a month since the starlights left earth and Minako was deeply hurt by the absences of a particular silver haired boy.

It was a Friday, Minako and Makoto were walking home together.

Makoto: "Minako, you know maybe if you make something that you can put your emotions into, you know express how you feel in a way that is not to painful maybe the emotions you are currently feeling won't be as over whelming."

Minako was looking up at the sky as she walked letting out a soft sigh before she spoke. "yeah I suppose, but what should I make?" She didn't turn to look at her friend she just continued to look up at the sky, wishing silently he would return.

Makoto looked at her friend thinking what she really could do and then it hit her. "Make a plush!"

Minako quickly turned her head to her friend in shock. "But you know I can't sew!"

The brunet just laughed. "Just try believe me it will help." She smiled to her shorter counterpart.

Minako looked back up to the sky. "I guess it couldn't hurt." She replied.

After two weeks of saving Minako bought the materials needed to make the bears. It took her a week to finish them, and indeed she did feel better after they were completed. She later bought Velcro to attach to the bears paws so they could hold each other's paws.

This made her feel more relaxed, so much so she decided with the next weeks allowance to buy yellow a silver plush material and made to two keychain bears. She made one with silver hair and one with yellow, when they were finished she promised herself if he ever came back she would give him the one with yellow hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minako let out a soft sigh as she walked up behind Yaten on the loveseat , putting her bag down she leaned over behind him her arms resting on the back of the loveseat.

"Do you like them?" Her voice was soft almost in a whisper.

Yaten leaned his head back, still holding the bears in his hands. His eyes met Minako's, he stared deep into her eyes as if searching for answers. He finally replied after what seemed to be and eternity to Minako.

"Yes, but I can't help but feel somewhat sad when I look at them." He spoke almost as softly as Minako.

She sighed and closed her eyes, her head still leaning over Yaten.

"Maybe it's because the face is so uneven on the blue one and the orange ones ear is off in its placement…."

He spoke in a teasing mater and was going to end with something like, but they are as beautiful as the person who made them, he knew she made them they resembled the two of them very much. Before he could finish his sentence a tear fell on his cheek, it was Minako's.

_Why did I say that?_ He thought to himself as he reached his hand up to her cheek rubbing it with his thumb.

"Minako, please don't cry I was only teasing" He pushed himself up in the loveseat so his lips were placed only inches from hers. "They are not sad because of how they look, in all honesty these are one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

Minakos eyes were still shut she didn't want to open them she could feel his closeness and didn't want him to push her away.

"The most beautiful thing that I adore I somehow manage to keep pushing away." His voice was softer than before and Minako was lucky she heard it.

Minako opened her eyes at the comment, just as she was going to open her mouth to speak she felt something soft brush against her lips. It was Yaten, and after the quick kiss he gave her one more, this time it was slightly rougher and lasted a few seconds longer causing her eyes to close again.

_He kissed me, twice does this mean he….. _Minako thought as she slowly pulled away a blush upon her cheeks.

Yaten smiled. _There I think that's a good hint as to how I feel._ He thought as he stood the teddy bears still in his hand that was not being used to cradle Minakos cheek.

"You are going to bring these rights?" He asked holding up the teddy bears she made.

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Good, well we should probably go to my place now so I can get some things. By the way I'm glad you like your gifts" he said looking over his shoulder giving her a wink and he headed for the door.

"They are perfect thank you" She said grabbing her bag of things as she followed him.

Once outside her door she locked it and they were on their way to his place.


	4. Chapter 4: We have a problem

Chapter 4

The walk to Yaten's apartment was quite, neither said much. The night was still calm and a nice breeze cooled the two as they walked towards their destination.

Yaten was still holding the two teddy bears Minako had made. He was truly found of them for some reason. Occasionally he would look down at them and hug them, he didn't know why he did this but he did never the less.

Minako walked beside him, every now and then glancing over to her new roommate and longtime silvered haired dream boat. She caught him hugging the teddy bears once or twice which made her chuckle inside, and smile on the outside.

The walk went by quickly and before either of them knew it they had arrived inside of Yaten's apartment. He sat the handmade teddies on one of the chairs and walked into his room.

"I'll only be a second" he said looking over his shoulder to Minako.

She smiled and nodded while inside she was planning out a way to see him as he saw here earlier in the evening, despite the fact that she had already seen him naked. _Ohhhh I will be danmed if I don't get to see you in your undies._ She thought as a devilish smirk formed on her face.

Minako waited a minute before putting her bag of things down and making her way towards Yaten's room. Once outside the door she leaned her ear against it to hear the sound of clothe shuffling on the other side. She then proceeded to open the door without knocking and walked right on in to Yaten's room.

Yaten had figured Minako to pull such a trick and so he was just packing clothes for the next few days.

When Minako entered the room Yaten quickly grabbed her wrist with one hand and closed his bedroom door with the other. He then proceeded to pin her against the now closed door.

"Yaten I.." Minako looked up into Yatens green eyes. Which were filled with what appeared to be anger.

Yaten had indeed put a front up to seem as though he was angry, however he was going to tease the red ribbon blond to no end.

"You what?" he asked in a deep tone, his eyes focused in on hers as he leaned his face in closer to hers, his grip tighter slightly on her wrist.

Minako's face turned slightly red as she tried to think of a good reason for entering the once idols room. "I…"

"You thought you would catch me in my underwear like I did you, didn't you?" He said pretending to be angry pushing her harder against the wall, but not to hard.

"I…I… I just wanted too…" Minako tried to speak but was having a hard time getting the words out due to the closeness of the silver haired boy.

Yaten moved one hand under her chin and used his other to pin both of Minako's to the wall above her head.

"You wanted to what, see me naked? See me in my underwear? It sure in hell wasn't to see my room because you have seen it before!" he pressed his body against hers, and put the tip of his noes to hers, as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, I hate liars." He said as he then threw her on his bed only to pin her down again. Minako's eyes widened her face bright red.

_This is too much fun…._ He thought as he spoke again with a still angry expression on his face that was becoming harder to keep up as he thought of her in the towel, then her in her underwear and even the smell of her cherry blossom shampoo took over his mind.

"Why did you come in my room?" he asked firmly.

"I was looking for the restroom!" Minako said frantically as she looked back into his gorgeous green eyes.

"What did I tell you about liars?" He said tightening his grip laughing on the inside he could not wait to kiss her, tickle her, and strip her. _Wait what was that last one?_ He sighed at the thought that had entered his mind.

"You don't like them…" she said with a gulp.

"Do you know what I do to liars?" he asked touching his forehead to hers.

She just shook her head in response.

"I do unspeakable things" he said as an evil grin formed on his face. Minako just gulped as she felt Yaten's finger run down the side of her face, down her neck, then her arm and then it hit her like a million little feathers over her bare skin.

Yaten unpinned the beautiful blond and started tickling her all over, the back of her knees, her spine, her stomach and under arms.

Minako was laughing so hard, trying to beg for mercy, for him to stop.

"Stop!" Minako pleaded between laughs.

"Not until the lair tells me the true reason for entering my room!" he said as he continued to tickle her

"Okay, I wanted to see you in your boxers!" she said brokenly between giggles.

He finally stopped and Minako flopped down on her back to breathe.

"I thought so" Yaten said with a smile as he laid down next to the blond who was still breathing heavily. He used his left arm to prop his head up so he could look down at the exhausted girl next to him.

"What?" Minako asked looking over at Yaten who was staring at her.

He didn't respond at least not with words, instead he leaned his head down and brushed his lips softly against hers for the third time that night. Minako just blinked she couldn't believe he kissed her again.

Yaten slowly pulled his lips from Minako's and sat up, Minako soon followed in suit.

"I've missed you.." Yaten said his eyes looking down at the bed.

Minako looked at him for a second "You did?" she asked all too seriously witch hurt Yaten for some reason.

He just nodded in response as he stood from the bed, and headed to his backpack where he packed his clothes and belongings. "We have a lot of catching up to do. So why don't we get going to the new apartment?" He asked with a slight smile as he picked up his things and walked towards his bedroom door.

Minako just nodded in response and followed him out the door and into the living room. Yaten grabbed the bears from the chair he left them on and opened the door for Minako.

"After you." He said with a smile as he watched as Minako grab her things and exit his apartment, then stopped in the hallway waiting for him. He then walked out of his apartment closing the door and locking it.

"Are you ready to find our new apartment?" Minako asked as she pulled out her new communicator and tapped the screen a few times to open up the GPS.

"As read as I will ever be." He said as he took the device out of Minako's hand.

"But I'm leading the way I don't want to get lost tonight." He said as he looked at the directions on the new device.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Minako asked, and then stuck her tounge out at him pulling one of her eyelids down.

Yaten raised one of his eyebrows and a smirk tugged at his face. "Be careful you don't want your face to get stuck like that, now common let's get going it's this way." He waved his hand that was holding her communicator as he began to walk.

"Be careful don't want your face to get stuck like that" Minako yelled at the now mobile Yaten.

"You know sometimes you don't make any sense! Now are you coming or are just going to stand there?" Yaten yelled back, he was now quite a distance from the blond.

She just huffed and ran up to his side.

"And sometimes you can be a real a…." she was cut off by another quick kiss.

"You were saying?" he winked and continued to walk. "Common Minako it's almost midnight we really should be getting to the apartment soon."

She blushed and started to walk closer to the boy she missed so much. "Yaten, I missed you too." She said softly.

"I know…" was all he said.

The rest of the walk was silent until they got to their apartment building.

"is this.." Minako's jaw dropped.

"Yep." Yaten said as he looked up at one of the most expensive apartment complexes in Japan.

It was a very nice apartment, a very expensive apartment. The cheapest payment a month was 142,000 yen. (roughly 1,756 USD) And that was a monthly rate.

The two looked at each other then began to walk into their new "home". The lived on the fourth floor room 410. The apartment was very spacious and furnished, Artemis really outdid himself this time.

While Minako was busy looking around the living room Yaten walked down the hallway to explore the rest of the apartment.

_Kitchen check, bedroom one check, bathroom one check…. _He walked onto the balcony "wait.." he mumbled as he ran back to the living room where Minako was sitting on the love seat.

"Minako, we have a problem!" Yaten said as he stood in front of the confused blond.

Minako jumped to her feet "Don't tell me theres been an attack!"

Before Yaten could respond Minako yelled those faithful words. "VENUS SHINING POWER MAKE-UP"

"Minako" Yaten sighed.

"What you said there was trouble!" she said as she pushed her pointer finger at Yaten's chest.

"I said we had a problem not trouble…" he blushed as he looked at Minako's new outfit.

"What's wrong now?" she asked crossing her arms over chest.

" I like your outfit." He said as looked over her again from head to toe.

"What do you mean?" she had honestly forgotten she had transformed.

"common" he said as he dragged her into the bathroom to the full length mirror.

Minako looked at herself as her face turned bright red. "Well this is different." She said as she admired herself in the mirror.

Her new transformation gave her new outfit alright and it was a lot like the starlights.

She had gloves that came up to her mid upper arm, they were yellow in color and slightly transparent except for the orange top that had a green ribbon going through it. She also had the same type of tights on her legs. She wore the same shoes as before. He neck choker matched the upper part of her gloves and tights.

Instead of a white body suit her belly was bare and her top was orange the sailor part of her uniform, which also had a green ribbon where the white stripes use to be.

Her once orange bow was now green and her lockets start had changed to being green as well.

Her skirt was the same as before however there was now a yellow top with a green ribbon going through it in the front there was a green star with her symbol on it, also a green transparent ribbon hung down.

"You look nice" Yaten said with a gulp as he tried to ignore the images going through his head.

"Yeah" was all Minako could say as she was baffled by her new transformation.

Yaten put his hand on Minako's shoulder "Maybe you should change back."

"oh right" she said with a smile as she de-henshined.

"So what was the "problem"" she asked letting out a sigh.

"We only have one bedroom." He said pointing to the door behind him with his thumb.

"oh soooo it looks like we will be sharing" she said with a smile and slight blush on her face.

"I can sleep on the couch." Yaten replied.

"No one can sleep well on a couch, we can share besides god only knows how long we will be staying here." She said as she walked back out to the living room to grab her things.

Yaten leaned against the door frame of the restroom and sighed as he watched the blond carrying her things into _their _bedroom.

Minako looked around the room before she unpacked her things.

There was a six drawer dresser with a mirror a big closet, a night stand on each side of the bed each with a lamp, a table with a medium sized tv on it and a king sized bed.

"Well it looks like were sharing more than just the room" Yaten said with a sigh.

"I hope you don't snore" Minako said as she began to unpack her things and hang up a few dresses she brought with her.

"Me snore! Ha! Does it look like I snore?" Yaten said as he ran his fingers through his silver fringe.

"No but looks can be deceiving" she said sticking out her tongue. "So I will take the left drawers and you the right, is that ok with you?" Minako asked as she began folding clothes that she didn't hang up.

"sure" Yaten replied as he went into the living room grabbing his back pack and the bears.

Minako had just finished putting all of her clothes away as she pulled out her hygiene items and took them into the restroom. She then returned and placed her purses in the upper cubby of the closet.

"Do you like the necklace?" Yaten asked as he hung up his clothes in the closet.

"Yes why?" Minako asked as she pulled a jewelry box out of her bag.

"I just wanted to make sure." He said with a smile.

"Do you like the bears?" she asked referring to the stuffed animals he place on what he claimed as his night stand, near his half of the bed.

"Yes." He said softly as he walked over and sat at the bed staring at them.

Minako dug in her jewelry box and found the keychain she made for him a few years ago when she made the bears. It was a bear who looked like her. It was tan in color and had blue beads for eyes. It had yellow plush hair and a plush red bow. It wore the girls high school uniform she wore all those years ago.

"Catch" She said as she threw the keychain to Yaten, who caught it easily and dangled it in front of his face.

"Did you make this for me?" He asked as he focused on the small bear that slightly resembled the blond he was now living with.

"Yes, and I made one that looks like you for me" She said as she held out her key ring that had a keychain that resembled him in bear form on it.

"How did you know I'd be back?" he asked.

"I didn't but the bears gave me hope." She said with a sad smile.

"Minako, I'm sorry you waited so long." Yaten put the key ring on the table as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Yaten?" she said slightly confused by his apology

"I'm really sorry." He then embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Minako returned the embrace lightly, she wasn't really sure why Yaten was apologizing though.

"It's not your fault, you had to go, I knew deep inside you would come back and I'm glad your finally here." She said softly as she slowly pushed herself from Yaten's embrace.

"It's already one in the morning we should probably go to bed." She said with a smile. "I'm going to change into my pajamas." She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of orange shorts and an orange tank top then went to the restroom to change.

Yaten went to the dresser then realized he had forgotten something, his pajamas, this caused him to let out a soft sigh. He just undressed down to his boxers and quickly jumped under the covers.

About a minute or two later Minako came back and put her clothes on top of Yaten's in the corner of the room, that would have to do until they got a laundry basket.

Minako's "Pajamas" made Yaten turn bright red, the top was of thin silk and clung to her body while the shorts were really short.

"Whats wrong Yaten, never seen a girl in her PJ's before?" Minako winked and plopped down on the bed scooting under the covers, getting dangerously close to Yaten.

"Of course I have!" Yaten replied, which wasn't a lie he just was female at the time so it didn't bother him.

Minako then placed her hands on each side of his head and pushed herself up to look down on him.

"What are you doing Minako?" Yaten asked as he looked up into her mischievous eyes.

"Getting revenge." Minako said with a smirk as she bent down and kissed his lips.

Yaten placed a hand on the back of Minako's head, his other hand rested at the small of her back as he deepened the kiss.

In response Minako straddled her silver haired counterpart and rubbed her tongue against his lips begging for entry into his mouth.

Yaten parted his lips for the goddess of love, their tongues danced with one another for quite a while before their mouths separated for air.

Oh how he wanted to continue this, but their positioning was affecting another part of him that he couldn't control. Just as he was about to flip Minako over she pinned his arms down and began to nibble on his neck and earlobes.

These actions sent a shiver down his spine and continued to encourage his other member.

She then continued by kissing his neck, his lips and chest down to where his boxers met his skin. Her hands followed her all the way down and then she did it.

"Got you!" she said happily. Her fingers began to move in a tickling motion all over his stomach but there was no reaction.

Yaten then grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned her down. "Who has who now?" Yaten said with a smirk as he firmly pressed his lips against those of the expecting blond.

His free hand ran over her smooth thigh causing her to moan, when she did his tongue took the opportunity to explore her mouth once again.

His hand explored under her top and rested a few inched under her breast on her ribcage. He knew where this was going, but he wouldn't allow it, no not tonight, he would not have sex with her before telling her how he felt, and know she truly felt the same towards him.

Instead of going any further he continued to kiss her and slowly moved his hand in a tickling motion on her rib cage causing her to giggle in his mouth. He then broke free of the kiss and tickled the blond into a laughing fit.

"Uncle, Uncle!" The girl cried, curling up in a ball. "You win!"

He smiled in victory as stopped tickling her and lay back down. "Now let's get some sleep."

"Aww alright" she said as she lay back down on her half of the bed turned to face Yaten.

"Hey Yaten?"

"Yes?" He said looking at her with a smile still lingering on her face.

She blushed for a second then looked down at the mattress. "Can you braid my hair?"

Yaten chuckled at her childish request and how she asked but he smiled and nodded in response.

Minako happily sat up and turned her back towards him, grabbing the brush from her night stand and a hair tie she handed them to him and turned back around. "Thank you"

"It's really no big deal" he replied as he carefully brushed her hair out and separated it into three sections. Her hair was very soft and still smelt of cherry blossoms. He was able to braid her hair in record time and do it precisely as well.

"Thank you again." She smiled and turned around giving him a big hug "You have no idea how long that takes me to do." She said looking up at him.

He put one arm around her and patted her on the head. "Like I said it's not a big deal." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Now let's get to bed. We have a date in the evening and I need my beauty sleep" he said with a smirk putting her brush on his night stand.

"Right" she replied and jumped in under the covers and curled up in a ball on her right side.

"Night Minako." Yaten said as he slowly made himself comfortable under the covers.

"Good night Yaten, I'm glad your back." She said with a yawn as she fell asleep.

Yaten fell asleep shortly after.

I hope everyone likes this chapter here are some pictures that go along with it. :)

Sailor Venus: .com/#/d3hmzrx

Minako and Key chain: .com/#/d3hn13f


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Chapter Five**

It was ten when Yaten awoke from his slumber, he moved to stretch but noticed his arm was wrapped around the blond who he now lived with, so instead of his usual rushed stretching he gently moved his arm from around her and slowly stretched letting out a yawn.

Before leaving the bed to get dressed he slowly gave Minako a kiss on the cheek being sure not to wake her.

After carefully moving himself of the bed Yaten grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the shower.

Minako quickly opened her eyes, she had originally woke up when Yaten began to move his arm, she was playing possum until he left the room.

_I wonder…._Minako quickly grabbed a change of clothes, a towel and put on her best tired face. She then headed towards her destination, the restroom.

Minako had a sly grin on her face which she quickly turned into a fake yawn as she turned the handle to the bathroom. She stretched as she walked in her eyes closed and bumped right into her silver haired target.

Yaten was brushing his teeth and was just wearing a towel over his lower half; his hair wasn't even dry yet.

"Minako?" he asked in a silly voice with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth half way.

"Oh Yaten I didn't know you were still in here, I didn't hear the water so I figured you were done" she said in her most convincing voice. _Shit, I was hoping to shower with him._ She thought in the back of her head.

"It's ok I'm almost done." He said as he reached for his mouth wash and rinsed, then continued to rinse out the sink. "It's all yours." He patted her on the head and grabbed his clothes before leaving.

Minako sighed and she started to undress, as soon as she finished undressing Yaten walked back in.

"Yaten! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Sorry I forgot my brush!" he said with a smug look on his face.

Minako grabbed her towel and pulled it around her as best she could. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she glared at him.

He chuckled in response and walked over to her in a stalking kind of way. "so what if I did?"

Minako's face turned bright red. Before she could say anything he kissed her quickly on the lips and ran out of the room.

"KOU YATEN I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she screamed and then huffed. _Stupid Yaten, I was going to do that to him. _She thought as she started her shower water and hopped in.

Yaten just laughed as he heard her yell at him, he then proceeded to get dressed in the bedroom he wore the blue dress suit as usual and let his hair air dry as he brushed it. Normally he would of yelled at Minako or anyone for walking in on him in the restroom, but for some reason it didn't bother him, plus he saw it as an opportunity to fluster Minako.

After dressing he sat down on the bed and began to put the keychain Minako made him on his key ring. After accomplishing the semi difficult task he turned on the tv to watch Sailor V. Just as he did so a refreshed Minako walked in the room.

"I will get you back for what you did Yaten, just wait." She said as she grabbed her brush from his nightstand and brushed her hair out. She was already dressed for their date later that night.

She wore a yellow strapless dress with a wide orange fabric belt wrapped around her waist.

She walked over to her jewelry box taking out her red ribbon and the necklace Yaten got her.

For a while she messed with the ribbon but the bow just wasn't tying right. She let out a frustrated groan.

Yaten looked over at the blond from the show he was watching. "Need help with that?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Minako just glared at him as she continued to try and fix the ribbon. Finally after a few pain staking minutes she had the bow perfect in her hair. She then reached for the necklace, but before she could try and clasp it around her neck Yaten interfered.

"Its bad luck to clasp your own necklace." He said as his hands wrapped around hers.

"I can get it myself, I haven't had any bad luck" she said with a huff.

"Your bow" was his only response as she reluctantly let go of the necklace. "Thank you" he said with a grin as he held each end of the necklace in one hand and then pushed her hair to the side with the other.

He easily clasped the necklace and then styled her hair back in its normal direction. _Her hair is so soft._ His hands brushed against her shoulders. _As is her skin._ He thought as his face was covered by a slight blush.

"Thank you" Minako replied softly as she felt his skin against hers.

"So where are we going tonight?" she turned and asked Yaten.

"You'll see." He said with a smile. "How about we make a day of it though, we aren't due at our date place until seven anyways."

"Sure sounds good to me." She replied with a bright smile. _I'm starting to think Yaten does love me. And that he did come back just for me. I just need to hear him say it._ She let out a soft sigh as her smile grew.

They both put their shoes on Minako wore an orange pair of sandal pumps that matched her fabric belt.

"Won't those hurt your feet?" the silver haired boy asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"You forget that I ran around in pumps fighting bad guys didn't you?" she replied

He just laughed at her response. "I just want you to be comfy on our date."

She blushed hearing his concern for her and hearing him saying the word "date" to her.

The day passed by fairly quickly. Yaten and Minako went to a nice park and just sat and talked basically about nothing.

There was a carnival in town and they rode a few rides, Minako insisted that they buy cotton candy and elephant ears, which much to Yatens surprise were very good.

After the carnival it was six in the afternoon. Yaten treated Minako to ice cream at an old fashioned restaurant, he only got an ice tea, while she got a soft serve strawberry cone.

Yaten couldn't help at how cute she looked while enjoying her snack.

They stayed there until six- thirty then left to the surprise Yaten had planned.

It was a 5 star restaurant that he and his brothers frequented together when they were touring as the Three Lights. It could take months in advanced to get a reservation, and was known for its expensive food and amazing atmosphere.

Minako tugged on Yaten arm and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Are you sure about this, this place is supposedly really expensive."

Yaten giggled as the blond's words tickled his ear. He just responded by winking at her and intertwining his arm with hers. They then together walked up to the greeter.

"Kou Yaten for two." He said in a soft polite tone.

"Yes right this way sir." He said as he led the couple through many seat to an elevator up to the third floor. The room was like a giant window, they were seated at one of the best seats at the outer edge overlooking the sunset.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly" the man said with a bow and walked off.

Yaten pulled the chair out for Minako and then took the seat across from her. The sun was begging to set and set a beautiful lighting upon the girl across from him.

Yaten was getting ready to speak as the waitress came to the table.

"Good evening, what will the two of you be having to drink this evening?" she asked her silver eyes floating up and down the blond girl.

Yaten quickly took notice of this but said nothing he did not want to ruin their date and was sure that he would be able to protect his date.

"A bottle of the best sweet white wine you have." He said short and simply. Minako's eyes widened slightly.

"Of course sir." The waitress said with a smile. She glanced once more at the blond then walked off.

"Yaten, why are you being so nice since you came back?" Minako asked as she looked down at the table.

Just as Yaten was finally going to tell her he noticed something strange walking towards them, it was their waitress but her nails were longer much longer.

"Minako, I will tell you later right now we need to transform." He looked around the room only to notice it was just the three of them. That alone he should of noticed. Now he remembered why he never allowed himself to fall in love it only got people hurt.

They both jumped up from their seats turning to face their enemy just as Minako was about to transform the monster shoved its nails through her wrist causing her to drop her brooch and scream in pain.

"Minako!" Yaten screamed as he ran towards the girl but couldn't get near her. Yaten grabbed his rose.

"HEALER POWER" he yelled but nothing happened.

"HEALER POWER" he repeated over and over again but to no avail.

"AHHHH!" another scream was heard from Minako as the monster cut into her stomach.

"MINAKO!" Yaten screamed _SHIT _he thought as he grabbed his communicator and called the rest of the group. "We are under attack at the Skylight restaurant I can't transform and Minako is in danger please hurry.

He then hung up and ran over to Minako who was now on the ground bleeding very badly. Tears were streaming down his face, Minako's breathing was becoming ragged.

The monster was walking away. "She is nothing let her die."

"NOTHING?" he yelled as he held Minako close.

"NOTHING? ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU BASTARD! I LOVE HER SHE IS EVERYTHNG TO ME."

"You couldn't even protect her." The monster said with a laugh.

"You….you love me Yaten?" Minako said weakly as she tried to reach her hand to his cheek.

"Minako!" he looked into her eyes. "You idot of course I do." At that moment a yellow covered Yaten and he transformed.

He wore orange material under silver armor. His head had the symbol of Venus on it. He reached down to his left side and grabbed his sword.

"I will not forgive you!" he yelled as he ran towards the monster who,ended up using its nails to form a sword.

"Is that all you got?" the monster said with an evil laugh.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled as the fought. Clangs could be heard repeatedly.

Minako gathered all her strength and managed to crawl to her brooch.

"Venus shining power!" she said weakly in between gasped breathes.

"Venus love shimmering inferno!" she yelled as she grabbed the star at her waist and pointed at the monster causing it to evaporate.

"Venus!" Yaten yelled as he dropped his sword running over to his gravely injured companion.

"Yaten I love you too." She said in a whisper as she fell to her side and de-henshined.

He caught her just before she could hit the ground. "Minako you're so stupid why did you do that I could of killed that bastard on my own" Tears dropped from his face and landed on the wound on her stomach as a green light covered her body.

Yaten was too busy crying to notice that his goddess of beauty was being completely healed by the green light created by his tears.

"Yaten I can't breathe.." Minako said tiredly.

"Minako!" He hugged her tighter as Minako let out a sigh as she sat up in his embrace.

"Oxygen is important Yaten." She smiled as she looked into his glassy green eyes.

Yaten nodded in response and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Yaten?" Minako asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes?" He smiled

"Why is my symbol on you head?" she smirked

"Not a clue." He shrugged.

The other sailors had already arrived; they had been there since he healed her.

"AWWWW look at the cute couple!" Seiya yelled in a teasing tone.

"Shut up!" Yaten said as he stood up slowly letting go of Minako. He crossed his arms and huffed.

Minako just sighed and stood beside him. She knew how he felt and that was all that mattered.

The rest of the group looked at the puddles of blood on the floor.

"Where did the blood come from?" Makoto asked as she pointed to puddle.

"Long story." Yaten replied.

"I thought you said Minako was hurt" Haruka stepped out and made a fist at the short silver haired boy.

"She was.." He said sadly.

"But Yaten healed me!" Minako said clinging to his arm. This put a slight smile on his face which Seiya took complete advantage of.

"Look at you Yaten. Falling in love, being all grown up." Usagi tugged at Seiya's ponytail hinting at him to stop.

"What?" He turned looking to his odango.

"Stop teasing them Seiya." She said looking over to her best friend and her new found love.

Minako mouthed thank you to her friend, she was still clinging to Yaten's arm.

Seiya couldn't resist he walked over to the silver haired boy and linked his arm with Yaten's free one.

"What the hell are you doing!" Yaten tried to tug his arm from his raven haired brother.

Minako glared evilly at Seiya causing him to stop. "Sorry Minako I'll stop." He walked over and patted her on the head before going over to Usagi and kissing on the forehead.

"This Friday at 5 let's meet at the shrine we need to discuss the enemy." Rei said as her and Makoto left.

Everyone else shortly followed after them, leaving Minako and Yaten alone.

Yaten and Minako figured it would be better to just go home so that's what they did.

The night was calm once again, it was slightly chilly but nothing the two couldn't handle.

"Yaten, why did you come back?" Minako asked looking over at him.

"To tell you the truth, it was because I missed you." He said as he looked up at the sky. "I tried and tried to deny my feelings for you but they just grew the longer I was away. I came back because I love you, it just took me a while to realize it."

He looked over at Minako who just kept walking a blush upon her face, she was looking down at the ground. Yaten jumped in front of her placing one hand on her shoulder and placing his other under her chin so he could see her eyes.

Her eyes were fogging up with tears. "Minako…." He spoke softly, with confusion written all over his face.

She didn't respond she just hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy your back, you have no idea how much I missed you!"

A smile just formed on his face as he returned the hug.

"Let's go home." Yaten said softly as he pulled away from the hug reaching for Minako's hand.

She smiled and took his hand, they were quite the rest of the way home.

Once they were back Minako headed towards the restroom, she wanted to take a bubble bath, and despite the fact that her wounds were healed she still felt dirty.

Yaten just sat on the loveseat in the living room and waited until he heard the water stop running before heading to the restroom.

Minako had just hopped in the bubble filled tub as she heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Yaten asked from the other side of the door.

Normally Minako would of said no, but considering the bubbles were doing a good job of making her body invisible she let him.

"Yeah, just don't try anything funny." She said in a somewhat threating tone.

Yaten giggled to himself as he opened the door.

Minako had her hair up in a towel so it wouldn't get wet. "Whats up?" she asked looking over at the silvered hair boy.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok. You're not in any pain are you?" he asked as he kneeled down placing his head on the edge of the tub looking up at her.

She let out a soft sigh as she scooted up so he could see her back. There were scratches all along her back, that didn't heal; they were becoming red and puffy. "They itch and hurt" she said softly.

His eyes widened at the sight. "I know they hurt but they need to be washed." He said as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

Yaten left for a second and returned with a soft sponge and bucket of warm water. He didn't want to use the bubble bath mix on her wounds.

"This will probably hurt." He said as he dipped the sponge in the clean warm water and mixed some disinfectant soup in with it.

He gently washed her back and then dumped the clean water gently over her back to wash off the soap.

"thank you" Minako said with a soft sigh.

"You're welcome. When you are done I will put some ointment on it and bandage it."

Here is a link to a drawing of a part of their date. : .com/#/d3hqg64


	6. Chapter 6: Scars

**Chapter Six**

Minako was stayed in the restroom only a little while longer after Yaten cleaned her wounds.

While she sat in the tub she thought about the events that happened that day, the things that were said, and the feelings they shared. She was still slightly shocked by Yaten's confession, and he had changed so much in the three years they were apart.

Yaten seemed more in touch or rather more willing to show his emotions, it's not like it was a bad thing, it just made her wonder what could cause such a change in her once snobby idol crush, who she happened to fall in love with.

She then let out a sigh. _I wonder if he noticed the scar from where Glaxias attack hit me._ After that thought crossed her mind she realized she was becoming prune like and it was time to get out of her somewhat relaxing bath.

She carefully, very carefully wrapped a towel gently around her body and walked into the bedroom where Yaten was waiting.

While Minako was still in the restroom Yaten was gathering bandages and ointment, thinking about why the scratches were not healed along with her other wounds, and about the scar that laid right over her left shoulder blade.

He knew how she got the scar, it was the night that he actually became aware of how he felt towards the blond he was no so fond of.

That scar was caused from Galaxia, it still confused him when he saw Venus jump in front of herself….._That's right he was a she then, had Minako truly loved him no matter the form he was in?_ The thought replayed itself in his head as he sat on the bed.

He knew she had loved him, but never really noticed how much he loved her until it was too late to tell her. He couldn't protect her then, and he didn't do a very good job tonight either. The thought of not being able to protect someone he held so dear killed him inside.

His thoughts were then interrupted by the blond in his thoughts voice.

"You don't have to do this." Minako said looking down at the ground her face had a slight blush on it. She wore only a bright orange towel that she was loosely holding up.

He tilted his head slightly to side as a small grin tugged at his face.

"Of course I do, you don't want it to get infected do you, and besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He patted the spot beside him on the bed.

She just silently sat down beside him, her back facing him. He could not see the wounds due to the way she had the towel placed.

"You're going to need to move the towel Minako" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh- right!" she said as she removed the towel tossing it to the floor her face as red as it could be.

_Why am I so shy right now, It's not like he hasn't seen me naked yet….._ The thought just flustered her more. Yaten's words snapped her out of her thoughts.

"This might hurt, I'm sorry if it does. Are you ready?" he asked as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Yes" she replied softly.

Yaten got a clean piece of gauze and put ointment on it, he then gently dabbed it over her wounds, using a different piece of gauze each time to make sure there wouldn't be any germs spread area to area.

Minako only clenched her teeth once during the application of the ointment; it was probably an area that was cut deeper than the rest.

"Does it hurt much when you move your arms?" Yaten asked as he reached for the clean bandage roll.

"A little." Mianko replied.

"Then just hold your arms away from your body a little and I will do the rest." He said walking to the front of the blond. He blushed as his eyes scanned over her body for a second then he looked into her eyes.

He began to bandage her starting over her left breast and then carefully wrapped it around her his eyes focused on hers the whole time. He continued to bandage until it reached her stomach.

The fact that Yaten continued to look into her eyes made Minako forget about her current clothing situation.

He then returned to where he previously sat and looked over the bandaged area to make sure everything was covered then his eyes landed back on the scar, he unconsciously placed his finger tips on it.

Minako flinched at his touch and then sighed._ He did notice it…_ she thought as she felt something soft on her left shoulder. She was going to say something then he spoke; his voice was soft and shaky.

"I'm sorry Minako, I'm so sorry!" He said trying to hold back tears.

"Yaten…." Was all Minako could say.

"I couldn't protect you, not then and not today…." He said as he placed his hand on her other shoulder.

Minako placed her hand over his. "It's ok Yaten you did protect me, you protected my princess, you healed my wounds, you came back."

Yaten's grip slightly tightened on her shoulder. "I don't want you to die again!" he almost yelled.

Minako sighed slightly. As she stood up from the bed and wrapped the towel around her waist wearing it like a skirt, her head facing the ground.

"I can't promise you I won't die Yaten. I have more than once, it's not fun but it's what I do for the people I care about. I would love to say 'I promise I won't leave, I won't die', but the truth is I don't know." Minako said her head still facing the ground.

"Shut up." Yaten said as he stood up in front of her grabbing her chin and looking into her foggy blue eyes.

"I'm not asking you to promise anything! I'm just stating how I feel! If you die…." He paused for a moment. "I just don't want to lose you again." He said looking into her eyes and he began closing the distance between their faces.

Minako placed her hands on his chest in hopes of stopping him so she could speak but it didn't work.

His lips gently yet passionately pressed against hers, she returned the kiss as he carefully positioned his hands above and under the bandaged area on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

Yaten carefully led them back to the bed making sure not to break the kiss.

He went to sit down but Minako fell forward and caused him to land laying on the bed her on top of him, and the kiss to be broken.

Both of them had a blush on their face but the shyness only lasted for a second, as Minako came back to claim his lips.

Yaten rubbed her lower back as they kissed and then slowly pulled away.

"Minako it's getting late, we should probably get to bed soon." He said as he kissed her softly one more time before sitting up with her in his lap._ I really hope she doesn't take this the wrong way, I just can't do this yet, plus she is hurt. _He thought as he used one of his hands to play with her long silky hair.

She let out a sigh "Yeah you're right." She sounded somewhat disappointed but still gave him a soft kiss and went to the dresser to get her pajamas, then headed to the restroom to change. _Why does he keep pushing me away, does he really love me…or is he just having pity on me?_ She thought to herself as she quietly changed.

Yaten walked to the balcony while Minako was changing, he needed to get some fresh air to get his mind off of the things troubling the rest of his body.

He slouched on the railing of the balcony, looking just into the distance as a shining golden light floated in front of him then flashed around the building.

_That was weird_ Yaten thought as he rubbed his eyes thinking his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

Then he heard Minako scream and ran back into the house where he saw Minako being talked to by the golden light in the hallway.

"Sailor Venus, The moon brats prized soldier and mother of three of the top future scouts I will have your head." Sharp claws materialized and headed straight for Minako.

Minako was paralyzed and would have been killed if Yaten wouldn't have pushed her out of the way. The claws barely scratched his armor.

"You will not harm a hair on her head! You understand me!" Yaten had transformed before pushing Minako out of the way. He now held his sword in his hand and had the tip pointed at the blob of golden light.

"Ahhh prince Healer of Venus, you are indeed the famous Yaten Kou. Now I know who to target." The voice let out an ominous laugh

"Venus love Shimmering Inferno" Venus yelled from the end of the hallway as a beam of light headed straight towards their attacker, and then went right through it hitting the wall.

"Ahh, still as feisty as ever I see." The blob of light said as it backed it hovered away slowly. "I'll be back soon don't worry….just wait.." The blob then left through the window and disappeared.

"Why did she say you were from Venus?" Minako asked as she walked over to Yaten.

"I don't know why did she say you had three kids?" Yaten said somewhat angrily as he looked at Minako with intense eyes.

"How would I know, last time I visited the future I was alone, and so were the others and Usagi had Mamoru. Maybe things are changing there." Minako said with a thought filled expression on her face.

"You've been to the future?" Yaten asked somewhat skeptically, anger still lingering in his voice.

"It's a long story , and don't get mad at me because I have kids in the future! Who knows they could be yours!" Minako as she ran into the bedroom locking the door behind her.

"Mine?" He whispered as a blush appeared on his face and he de-henshined. He then shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Mine as if, we haven't even done anything yet" he mumbled under his breath as he went to the living room and laid down on the leather love seat.

_Mine and Minako's kids that's a ridiculous thought! I love her but I will never be a father never!_ Those were his thoughts before he drifted off into dream land.

Meanwhile Minako fell asleep laying her head on the bed as the rest of her body sat on the floor. She had de-henshined when she fell asleep now she was in her yellow pajamas.

The next morning Yaten was the first awake, he quickly showered then went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast, he felt horrible for the small argument that Minako and him has gotten into.

Yaten made a batch of chocolate chip waffles and got a glass filling it with chocolate milk. He also grabbed a bottle of maple syrup, he would never use that on chocolate chip waffles but maybe she would. He placed everything on a "breakfast in bed" tray and knocked on the bedroom door.

After a few minutes of knocking and his arm feeling like it was going to fall off Minako answered the door.

Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, Yaten's heart sunk a little when he saw his beloveds face.

"What is it?" Minako asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Breakfast is served." Yaten said as he took her hand with his free on leading her to the bed.

Yaten placed the meal on the bed after Minako sat down.

Minako smiled but then spoke. "Don't think this get you out of the dogs house mister." She said teasingly with a wink. This caused him to chuckle a little.

"Minako, about last night…." Minako cut him off.

"It's ok Yaten, I would have been pissed if I found out you had kids in the future too." Minako said with a smile. Then her communicator went off.

"Minako here, whats up?" the blond said casually as she took a bite out of one of the waffles.

It was luna on the other end. "I just wanted to let you know that next week on Friday you will be living with two other people so Artemis and I have arranged for you and Yaten to move into a three bedroom apartment on Wednesday of next week."

"Two more people, but I'm happy with Yaten." She said with the waffle hanging out of her mouth.

"You and Yaten will still be together and you will still live in the same complex, same floor even, just a different room. We just needed to let you know. See you tomorrow at Rei's and please don't be late."

Luna then hung up, leaving Yaten and Minako to ponder who their mystery guest would be.

"Maybe its Usagi and Seiya." Minako said starting on her second waffle.

"God I hope not…" Yaten said with a groan.

"Well maybe not considering they won't be sharing a room, and we are moving into a three bedroom instead of a two bedroom apartment."Minako thought out loud.

"Well we should make the best out of our last week together alone." Yaten said a sly look on his face.

"Are you hitting on me Yaten?" Minako asked finishing off her last waffle.

"Maybe I am, it depends on how your back is feeling." He said as he scooted closer to her. "Speaking of which I should probably change the bandages."

Minako blushed. "I guess so." She said as she moved the tray onto the floor.

She then scooted closer to Yaten and carefully pulled up her top. The bandages only had a little blood on them.

Yaten slowly unwrapped the bandage only to see a completely healed back.

"Minako dose your back hurt anymore?" Yaten asked as he slowly reached out to touch her back.

"I don't think so this morning despite how I slept it had never felt better." She said happily. "Why?"

His hand touched her smooth skin and it sent shivers through both of their bodies.

"So soft" he accidently said out loud as his hand continued to rub over her healed back.

"thank you, but Yaten that doesn't answer my question." She said with a laugh.

"Oh- your back it's completely healed!" He said as a blush covered his face.

"That's good." she said as she turned around to face him, a mischievous look on her face.

"Maybe we should start taking advantage of our time alone now." She continued as she crawled over to him in a stalking like fashion.

_I can't keep pushing her away, and I don't know how much longer I can hold out. At least her back is healed now…._ Yaten thought as he was pounced by the topless blond.

"Maybe we should" he said softly as Minako captured his lips and mouth in a fierce kiss, full of passion and desire.

Yaten wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close to him as possible, Minako moaned into his mouth this set his emotions in to full swing, and his head became clouded with the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her.

Minako removed herself from the kiss only to take off Yaten's shirt and pants leaving him in the same amount of clothing as her.

"Now we're even." she said in a seductive tone and she claimed his lips against his once again.

Her bare skin against his was driving him insane, his hands roamed all over her body until it happily rest on her butt. He would occasionally give it a squeeze causing her to press against him and moan or giggle.

Yaten rolled over pinning Minako down. He slowly kissed he lips, then her chin and worked his way down her neck to her right breast.

His left hand messaged her left breast slowly, as his mouth worked it magic on the right. Minako ran her fingers through his hair moaning every now and then. She untied his hair tie and let her finger intertwine with his lose hair.

His tongue ran over her nipple causing it to harden when the cold air reached it. He continued to kiss down her stomach to where her pajama shorts started. He then slowly pulled them down her legs where she pushed them off to the floor.

Yaten looked over her body as a soft blush covered his face. She was very beautiful, and now he finally had the girl he had secretly yearned for right in front of him and she was his.

He then laid back over her placing his lips firmly against hers, his hands traveled down her stomach and cupped her warm center slowly using his palm to rub against it firmly.

Minako let out a muffled moan as she felt herself becoming light headed from pure desire.

Yaten then moved his mouth to her neck sucking on it gently. He continued to rub her hot core then he slowly stuck one finger in pumping it in and out slowly at first then quicker.

It was getting to the point that Minako couldn't take any more. She gathered all her strength to pin him down.

"It's my turn" she said in her seductive tone.

Yaten just raised his eyebrow in response. Minako quickly took off his boxer then came back to face level to kiss him.

She began by sucking on his lip then nibbling on his ear and neck she then claimed his mouth again as she wrapped her hand around his member slowly messaging it.

Now it was his turn to moan, and he did it was just more of a gasp, and Minako was proud of that gasp, her hand sped up some before Yaten broke away from the kiss.

"I can't take anymore." He said as he breathed heavily.

"Oh really?" Minako asked.

He quickly pinned her down. "Really." He said as he kissed her roughly and used his hand to dig through the night stand to find the necessary protection, but could not find any.

"Shit" he said in a very disappointed tone.

"What" Minako asked as she gave him tons of small kisses.

"Protection.." he stated.

"I'm on the pill now get over here." She grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him back into another deep kiss.

Yaten obeyed completely as he felt his member pressing against her warm wet core. He pushed the head of his member against her entrance causing her to gasp.

He pulled away for a second "Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm positive" was all she said as she pulled him against her and whispered in his ear. "I love you Yaten."

"I love you to Minako" he then kissed her again as he slowly pushed into her.

He moved slowly at first the he moved quicker. Minako followed his movements her nails dug into his back.

Minako was not quite, Yaten expected as much. She was a screamer.

"Quicker, harder, faster." Were her three favorite words and she yelled them proudly.

He couldn't hold it any longer and neither could she.

"YATEN" She screamed as tightened around his member and climaxed.

He also got there at there at the same time.

He then slowly pulled out and laid down turning to Minako."How was it?" he asked gasping for air.

"Amazing." She replied also breathless.

The rest of the day they just laid around watching TV. They both showered that night and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

They would never believe what they were going to find out the next day.

That was my first lemon it took forever sorry… ^.^ I hope I did ok…


	7. Chapter 7 The Guests Arrive

**Chapter Seven**

That morning the two love birds woke up to both of their communicators going off, Yaten was the one to answer his first.

"What the hell did you two do last night?" Artemis screamed at the still half asleep emerald eyed boy.

"What's it to you old man?" Yaten said with attitude and a yawn.

"We have a problem you two get over to our place right now!" Artemis demanded and hung up.

"What's up his ass?" Yaten mumbled with a groan.

"I don't know he seemed rather upset though" Minako said with a yawn as she hoped out of bed and went to her closet pulling out a black top and a pair of grey jeans.

Yaten just sighed as he got dressed also; he put on a pink shirt with a grey-ish blue dress jacket and matching slacks.

Minako started to put her hair up when Yaten took the brush from her hand and styled her hair for her.

"Thanks" Minako said with another yawn.

"No problem." He said as he finished tying her bow perfectly the first try. "Necklace" He said as he put his hand in her face.

"Check" she replied handing him the necklace. He then put it around her neck and clasped it.

"Well lets go.." Minako said with a sigh.

"Alright." Yaten said as he quickly did his hair in its usual style

It was only a five minute walk to Luna and Artemis' home, the walk was filled with yawning and sighing.

When they arrived they were greeted by a small girl with grey-ish purple hair, A girl named Diana, Artemis and Luna's daughter. She was more than happy to see them.

"Uncle Yaten, Aunt Minako!" the little girl ran and hugged both of their legs.

"Hi Diana." Minako replied giving the small girl a hug.

"Umm hello." Yaten said with a slight smile and patted the girl on the head.

The girl ran happily back into the house and yelled to her mama and papa "Their here!"

The two followed the girl in Yaten closed the door behind him.

"Who is she?" Yaten said with a worried look on his face.

"Artemis and Luna's little girl, isn't she adorable?" Minako responded with a big girn.

"Yeah she is." He said with a sigh of relief.

His relief was shortly lived.

Luna welcomed them with a smile. "Take a seat; you're going to need to."

Yaten sweat dropped at the comment, Minako just sat down, the comment didn't even bother her.

"You two did it didn't you?" Artemis glared at the couple.

"Artemis don't be so straight forward with them!" Luna scolded him.

"What's it to you if we did?" Yaten replied, Luna and Minako then sweat dropped.

"Your guests are he early!" He replied with a less then happy look on his face.

"What does that have to do with us 'doing it'?" Minako asked curiously.

Artemis sighed. "It would be easier to show you."

"Show us?" Minako and Yaten both said softly in unison.

"Diana bring out your friends" Artemis yelled to his daughter.

"Yes Papa!" She replied happily.

After a few seconds two children walked out they looked to be about eight or nine in age.

They both had silver hair and blue eyes. One was a boy the other a girl, they looked almost identical minus their clothing and hairstyles.

The boy wore a light green suit with a silver tie similar to the one Yaten usually wore, just in a different color. His hair was longer in front and shorter in the back.

The girl wore her hair like Minako's except with a green ribbon; she wore a light green dress with the symbol of the planet Venus in orange on the chest.

The boy ran up to Minako "Mommy!" the little boy jumped onto her lap and hugged her around the neck.

"Mommy?" Minako and Yaten said in unison and both blushed.

The girl walked up calmly one eye closed her arms casually behind her head. "Don't tell me you don't notice your own children." She said glancing at Yaten.

"Children…." Yaten looked to Artemis, who responded with a nod.

"Your children, yours and Minako's" Luna said with a smile.

"But one is missing. These are your two youngest, they are twins, as of last night your eldest son disappeared. Did you or did you not you know?" Artemis asked.

"We did but she is on you know." Yaten said confidently still trying to recover from the thought of being a father.

"Minako, did you remember to take it yesterday?" Luna asked with a serious look on her face.

Minako pulled out her pocket calendar and then her face went pale.

"Minako?" Yaten, Artemis, and Luna said in unison.

"I must of forgot." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Forgot?" Yaten said somewhat cruelly.

"Don't be mean to mommy!" The little boy said clingy to Minako.

Minako patted the boy on the head. "It's ok" Minako said smiling down at her son.

The little girl looked up at her father. "Your first born is missing aren't you worried in the lease bit?" She said as she climbed up on his lap.

Yaten crossed his arms. "He isn't missing he is just getting ready to be introduced to the world." Yaten glared at Minako. _So these are our kids….They are kind of cute….and this little girl here has her daddy's attitude she will be successful for sure._

Yaten was slightly pissed at Minako for not remembering to take her pill but on the inside deep deep down he was happy to know they were his children.

"Your bow is crocked." He said ha he untied the little girls bow and fixed her hair.

"Thanks dad, I COULD of done it myself." She said with a puff as she crossed her arms.

"As you guessed these are your future children, they came to the past like Chibi-Usa did, except to tell us their older brother was missing." Artemis looked at the four.

"You should tell your names to your parents." Luna said with a soft smile dancing across her face.

The little girl spoke first "You should know our names shouldn't you are our parents after all." She said in a snobby tone. Oh yes she definitely had Yaten's personality.

"Don't be mean…." The little boy said to his sister.

"Well they should know!" she replied harshly.

"They haven't met us yet!" He quickly said back sticking out his tongue.

"Both of you behave." Minako said firmly yet sweetly at the same time.

The little boy looked up to his mommy and quickly apologized, while the girl just sighed.

"What's your name?" Yaten asked as he playfully tugged a strand of the little girl's hair.

"My name is Hoshiko, and don't mess my hair up!" she said proudly.

"How about you?" Minako asked as she rubbed the little boys back.

"My name is Akemi!" The boy said happily.

"Nice to meet you both." Minako said as she ruffled Akemi's hair.

"Yeah nice to meet you Iko." Yaten said as he playfully tugged his daughter's hair again.

"My name is HOSHIKO. Not Iko got it, and don't mess with my hair!" she said as she glared at Yaten.

"You two behave!" Minako said playfully to Yaten and Hoshiko.

"Yeah behave!" Akemi repeated his mother's words.

"Ok now that everyone knows each other, how about you two go back and play with Diana." Luna said in a motherly tone.

"Alright." Hoshiko said as she jumped off of her dads lap, and headed to the back yard where Diana was swinging.

"Mommy I will see you later right?" Akemi asked whole heartedly.

"Of course you will" She said as she kissed him on the forehead.

Yaten stared at Minako for a second, she did make a good mother, despite her ditsy side, and her slaughtered proverbs, she made a very good mother.

Akemi then jumped from Minako's lap and ran outside to play with his sister and Diana.

"Well now you know who your guests are." Artemis said as he looked at them both. "And I'm sure you know where your first born is…" he continued as he let out a sigh.

Yaten and Minako just blushed.

"Minako you are going to have to be even more careful now. While you guys were here I had a moving company move your things to your new apartment, room 425. Horiko, and Akemi both have their things there as well." Luna spoke in a soft voice.

"Are we the only ones with children that came to the past?" Minako asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No." Artemis replied. "but you are the only one who is carrying one." He continued.

"Who else has visitors?" Yaten asked really quite curious on who had how many kids and who they belonged too.

"Usagi and Seiya have two children both girls, Minako you remember Chibi-Usa, she is still kicking and the only difference is she has raven hair. She has a younger sister named Chiko."

Luna said happily, Artemis rolled his eyes, he didn't understand women and their fascination with children, sure he loved his daughter but the thought of the senshi being grown up with kids made him feel old.

"Taki and Ami have just one child a boy named Hiromasa" Luna continued. "Rei adopted a little girl name Freya, but she will not be coming here and Makoto, she didn't want kids, she enjoyed being god-mother to everyone else's." She said with a chuckle.

"Anyways we will watch them until you are done at the metting at Rei's its 4:15 now you should probably get going if you want to get there on time." Artemis said hinting to the fact that Minako was always late.

"Well let us go say goodbye to the kids." Minako said as she stood and walked out to the back yard. She was greeted by Akemi who hugged her tightly around the waist and then by Hoshiko who wrapped her arms around one of Minako's.

Minako then kneeled down and hugged them both kissing them both on the cheek and ruffeling their hair which made Hoshiko mad.

Yaten just stared out the sliding glass door at the woman he would one day call his wife, and the mother of his children. She was beautiful and very compassionate.

"You know you drooling right, and your kids probably would like you to say goodbye as well." Artemis said dryly.

"Yeah." Was all Yaten said before he got up and also went outside to say goodbye to his future children.

Yaten gave both of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead, then he and Minako left for the meeting at Rei's.

Yaten and Minako walked to the bus stop pretty silent, they were still slightly in shock about the children they had just met.

Minako then silently pulled out two pictures and handed them to Yaten.

"Pictures, when did you take these?" Yaten said as he looked at the first picture noticing something was off with the twins.

"I didn't, they brought them back from the future for us." Minako said with a half-smile.

Yaten then switched to the next photo. "Is that the one that is so called 'missing'?" Yaten asked pointing to the boy on his shoulders.

Minako sweat dropped. "That would be my guess." She replied as the bus pulled up.

Yaten didn't let Minako see it but a smile graced his face as he took a look at the boy on his shoulders in the picture.

The two took a seat on the bus side by side.

"I'm sorry…" Minako broke the short silence they had.

"Mistakes happen this one is just a big one….." he replied glancing at the photo for a second…."The ages don't match…."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked worriedly.

"This child is to young to be the child in your belly, if there is even one there." He said as he let out a sigh…._What if something bad did happen to our son in the future. _He had a bad felling about this, and it wasn't because Minako might be pregnant.

"Things will be ok don't worry." Minako said taking Yaten's hand.

Yaten squeezed her hand gently. "I hope your right." _I almost hope she is pregnant and this is just another one of our kids…._ "Mother of three of the greatest soldiers…" the quote from the blob stuck in his head. _I hope our child wasn't harmed in the future….._

"Yaten this is our stop" Minako said pulling at his arm.

He just nodded and stood up placing the pictures in his pocket. Still holding Minako's hand as they walked, he became fearful for her safety….he was truly worried something was going happen to his happy family, if it hadn't already happened in the future.

Everyone was seated as Haruka started to talk.

"As we all know Minako,and Yaten.." Haruka glared at the silver haired boy. "were attacked on their date by the enemy so let's listen to what they have to say."

Minako let out a sigh at how hostile Haruka was to Yaten, truthfully she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him.

Yaten spoke up "They have silver eyes, and during our situation it was just the three of us in a usually very busy place. They seem to want to target any of the sailor senishi not just the blond ones."

"Also a golden blob attacked us later on….I believe they are trying to kill the future queens main court." Minako said her eyes focused on the table.

"What makes you think that?" Haruka asked quickly.

"The blob said it now knew who to look for after they found out that I was Sailor venus….my attack went straight through it…..it didn't even scratch it…." Minako sighed…"They said Yaten was prince of Venus and that I was a mother of three…. It was right…."

"How do you know?" Haruka glared and Yaten who glared back.

"We had two visitors from the future, our twins." Minako said as a blush covered her's and Yaten's face.

"Who's children?" Haruka asked eyeing Yaten and Minako.

"Ours." Yaten said staring at Haruka his eyes cut through her.

"But that's only two children." Rei said as she put together the clues.

"There is a chance that Minako could be…" Yaten looked down his face bright red.

"Pregnant" Minako continued her face also bright red.

Everyone just stared at them.

"Or there could just be trouble in the future." Yaten added.

"Luna said we would have a guest also…." Ami said looking at Taki.

"She said we had two coming as well" Usagi replied. Seiya just looked down at his Odango as a smile graced his face. _Do Odango and I have future children visiting as well?_ He thought to his self.

"I don't believe this!" Haruka almost yelled. "Prove it old man!" Haruka pointed at Yaten.

"I am not old! My hair is silver not, white not grey!" He pulled out the photo of the family together and passed it around his face bright red, as was Minako's.

Everyone cooed at the picture of the happy family walking together. Except for Haruka.

"These are photo-shopped!" she said handing them back to Yaten.

"Hello luna can you put Hoshiko and Akemi on, Aunt Haruka wants to speak with them."

The woman just nodded with a smile as she yelled for the kids who quickly came to the communicators view.

"Mommy!" Yelled the little boy.

"What do you want?" asked the little girl/

"I want you to talk to aunty Haruka." Minako said smiling to her children.

"Aunty Haruka! Yay!" The little boy smiled widely.

"Great, I don't really like her, she looks like a man." The little girl mumbled.

The whole group started laughing except for Haruka who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Minako passed the communicator to Haruka.

"Hey kiddo's." Haruka said with a fake smile.

Yaten smiled ear to ear thinking of his daughters words.

Minako giggled as the little boy talked and talked to "Aunty Haruka."

"We came back from the future Aunty Haruka! I'm happy to see you we don't get to see you very often in the future because you live so far away…."

The boy continued to talk and Haruka continued to just nod until she finally got a chance to speak.

"You act just like your mom, Akime, and Hoshiko I am not a man." She said with a smirk.

"I know you just look and act like one!" the little girl stuck her tongue out at the blond on the other end.

"Dinner time!" Luna yelled.

"Ohhh we have to go! Bye bye Aunty Haruka! Tell mommy and daddy we love them! Bye!"

The little boy ended the call.

Everyone laughed at the expression on Haruka's face.

"Not photo-shopped told you we have kids." Yaten said proudly thinking of his little girl, she was a firecracker just like him, this made him very happy.

"Awww Yaten will marry Minako, and even have kids, and might even be a good daddy!" Seiya teased as he ruffled Yaten's hair.

"Don't mess up my hair!" He glared at Seiya. And Minako laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yaten asked looking at the red bowed blond.

"You sound just like Hoshiko!" Minako giggled.

"Awww she must be a daddy's girl, good going Yaten!" Seiya said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Yaten said narrowing his eyes at Seiya.

Usagi shook her head "stop it Seiya."

"But Odango…."He said with a pouty face.

"ok back on topic" Haruka said."what color was the blob?" Haruka asked Minako.

"It was golden." She said as she looked over at Yaten.

"And appeared out of nowhere." He finished.

"Ok so here is the deal everyone be careful, keep your eyes open for anyone with silver eyes, and any golden blobs. Have your communicators on hand at all times and be prepared to call or be called at any time. Be on guard." Haruka said standing.

"This meeting is over. Everyone go straight home." Haruka said firmly.

Everyone followed those orders except for Yaten,Seiya,Minako, and Usagi.

Usagi insisted that she wanted to see Yaten and Minako's kids.

They had a quite ride minus Seiya teasing Yaten about being a dad, and finally showing his true side.

When they arrived Usagi and Seiya met Yaten and Minako's twins, and were greeted with a surprise of there own.


	8. Chapter 8: Watched

**Chapter Eight**

Minako and Yaten sat on the couch, Seiya to the left of Yaten , the two girls sat on the outer edge.

Luna and Artemis sat across from them on a loveseat.

"Glad you came back and perfect timing for Usagi and Seiya too." Artemis said with a nod.

Seiya and Usagi just shrugged at each other; inside Seiya was praying that the perfect timing had something to do with kids.

"Diana, can you bring in Hoshiko and Akemi along with the other two?" Luna asked as she heard her daughter walking in the dining room.

"Sure thing Mama!" She said happily as she skipped out to the back yard telling the other four to come inside.

"Don't tell me we have another set !" Yaten said looking at Artemis, who glared at him.

"Is there something wrong if you do?" Artemis replied in a deep voice.

"Artemis stop!" Luna said a soft blush on her face as she elbowed him in the arm. Artemis rolled his eyes in response. "The other two are Usagi and Seiya's children" She said with a smile.

Usagi turned bright red, Seiya just smiled proundly.

"Ohhh some kids are going to be so messed up…" Yaten said with a sigh.

"What is that supposed to mean shrimp? Seiya glared at Yaten.

Yaten ran his fingers through his fringe as he smiled. "It means that with a dad like you they are going to end up needing conciling."

"At least mine will be normal in height and not look like old people their entire life." Seiya Responded.

"Enough you two." Usagi and Minako said in unison.

Just then The five children happily entered the room. Diana sat between her mother and father.

Akemi happily went into his mother's arms. "You came back!" The child said happily.

Minako smiled and rubbed her sons head. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

Akemi shook his head and snuggled close to Minako.

Hoshiko hopped on her dad's lap. "Took you long enough!" she said pulling his pony tail.

"Don't mess my hair!" He said teasingly and then tugged gently at his daughter's hair. "Better late than never though right?" he said with a smile.

"My hair dad!" she said fixing the green bow in her beautiful silver hair.

Yaten just smiled then looked over to Seiya.

Seiya was in complete shock at what he saw. There were two girls One had hair like her mother's blond and long, her hair was placed in two odangos on each side with hair hanging out of each one. Her eyes were purple in color like her fathers. She seemed to be seven in age she wore a pink dress and sandals.

The other girl seemed to be around eleven years old, she too wore her hair in odangos but they seemed to be more bunny ear like, and the hair hanging out seemed to be more puffy then the other girls, it was raven in color unlike the younger girl that stood next to her. Her eyes were a beautiful blue like her mothers.

"It's rude to stare." The raven haired girl said as she walked over to Usagi and plopped herself on the arm rest.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked, the hair color threw her off, and she thought that since Mamoru was no longer with her Chibi-Usa would no longer be born, but there she was just a few things had changed.

"That the name don't wear it out." The raven haired girl said.

Seiya smiled at the girl sitting next to his odango, she just smiled back and then looked to other girl.

"Chiko, common over no need to be shy mama told you they would be younger in the past." She said pointing to Usagi and Seiya.

The smaller girl named Chiko just blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Stop being shy!" her older sister pestered.

Chiko then walked over to Seiya and tugged on his pant leg.

"Oi, chibi-chibi Odango." He said picking up the little girl and placing her on his lap.

"My name is CHIKO, C-H-I-K-O, I'm not an Odango." She said in a matter of fact tone.

This caused Seiya to chuckle. "You're just like you're mama you know that?" He said patting her on one of her four buns.

Minako smiled as she ran her fingers through Akemi's hair, watching Yaten having a staring contest with Hoshiko. Yaten blinked first.

"You cheated." Yaten said playfully.

"You're just jealous." Hoshiko replied sticking out her tounge.

Yaten shrugged. "I'll win next time." Hoshiko smirked, just like her dad always did.

"Hate to break up the family reunion." Artemis finally spoke after giving the families sometime together.

"It's getting late, for tonight Chibi-Usa, and Chiko can stay here. But tomorrow you two will be in a three bedroom apartment and your kids become your responsibility." He said sternly looking over at Usagi and Seiya.

"Hoshiko and Akemi, you two have your own rooms and will be living with your mom and dad from on." Luna spoke in a motherly tone.

"All of you should know they will be attending the same school starting Monday. Juban elementary and Middle school." Artemis said giving them a fair warning.

Usagi groaned….."School, waking up…..early…"

Minako sighed. "I hate school even now."

"You don't go to school anymore" Yaten said looking over at Minako.

"I know but it still somehow manages to make me wake up at an un-godly hour…" She replied and Usagi nodded in agreement.

The rest of the room couldn't believe what they were hearing. They could only sweat drop in response.

Yaten and Minako left not to long after being told they would have to take their kids to school starting Monday, while Usagi and Seiya stayed around a while longer.

It was another nice night; Minako carried the now asleep Akemi in her arms, while he held Hoshiko's small hand in his.

"So why did you two come back?" Minako asked looking down at her daughter.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders "We were told to come back and we did, our older brother was to join us but he disappeared."

"Oh" was all Minako said as she looked up a head she could see their apartment building, it would only be a few more minutes before they arrived home. She wasn't really sure if she was pregnant or not, granted it had only been one day but wouldn't a woman be able to tell? She let out a sigh of sadness, she was worried about her other son.

Yaten picked up on her feelings and just looked ahead; they would talk about it once the kids were asleep.

"Dad can we go get Ice cream tomorrow?" The little girl looked up to her father.

"Sure." He said with a smile. "We can go to the park too."

The girl gave her father's hand a squeeze as a smile danced across her face.

Once they arrived home Minako took Akemi to his bedroom, which was filled wrestlers and had a wrestling theme to it.

She sighed as she laid the boy in bed tucking him in and kissing him lightly on the forehead. _I'll have him brush his teeth twice in the morning._ She thought as she walked out of the room turning off the light and closing the door. She didn't close the door all the way she left it cracked open just enough so a little light from the hallway entered the room.

While Minako took care of their son, he took Hosiko to the restroom. "Take a shower and brush your teeth, after you get in you pajamas I will braid you're hair then off to bed." He teasingly yanked a strand of her hair.

She stood straight up and Saluted "Yes Sir, anything else Sirrrrr ahhhhh." The last sir stretch out into a yawn.

Yaten just laughed and pated the girl on her head before he responded.

"Not that I can think of." He replied and then walked out of the restroom closing the door behind him, walking into the living room. There he saw Minako sitting in the darkness. "Minako?" He said causing her to jump.

Minako was sitting on the leather love seat, a million things racing through her head. _Why did their children come back, now they were in danger too, where they in danger in the future, where was their eldest son…_ Then her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice saying her name. The interruption caused her to jump slightly.

"Hi Yaten." Minako said with a forced smile.

Yaten walked over to love seat and sat down next to Minako. Yaten place his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands, turning his head to face the blond.

"You don't need to pretend to be happy Minako." He said softly looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm not pretending" She replied laughing nervously.

"Minako, you're acting happy I know you're worried, we can talk about it once we put Hoshiko in bed." He then leaned back into the love seat placing his arm around the blond sitting beside him, pulling her against him.

"You don't need to act around me." He kissed her forehead and she just nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Hoshiko came out. Her long silver hair was free of its ribbon, she wore a pink Sailor moon night gown and pink shorts underneath.

Hoshiko jumped up between her mom and dad, she had a bottle of pink fingernail polish in her right hand a brush in her left which she handed to her dad.

She turned her back to her dad hinting at him to brush and braid her hair as she painted her left hand and toes, she then looked up to her mom with those big blue eyes that they shared.

"Can you do my right hand, I make a mess every time I try to." She said giving her mom a puppy dog face.

"Sure I can sweet-pea." Minako said taking her daughters hand and painting her small nails.

Hoshiko watched in amazement as her mom quickly and effortlessly painted her nails.

"Ok kid off to bed" Yaten said pulling at the little girls braid.

"My hair! You'll mess it up dad!" She said crossing her arms yawing again.

Yaten stood up then picked up his daughter. "and you will be grumpy if you don't get to sleep."He kissed her forehead and carried her towards her room.

Minako stood and followed them into the room.

Hoshiko's room was you guessed it sailor moon themed she had all the dolls and a stuffed Artemis, Luna, and Diana cat plushies on her bed.

Minako pulled down the comforter and Yaten laid their child on her bed. Minako and Yaten both pulled the covers over her and tucked her in.

"I love you Hoshiko" Minako said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead "sleep well and sweet dreams." She said patting the young girl on the head.

"Night Mom. I love you too." She said with a sleepy smile.

Yaten also bent down and kissed his daughter forehead. "The sooner you fall asleep the sooner morning with be here and we can go get ice-cream and play at the park." He smiled at her.

Her face lit up though she still looked sleepy. "k dad I love you."

"Love you to little one now get to sleep." He said also patting her on the head. Then he and Minako walked out the door, he was the last to leave the room he also turned out the light and closed the door as Minako had for Akemi.

Soon after tucking their little ones in Minako and Yaten were both in their room ready for bed, or at least for a late night talk.

Minako cuddled up against Yaten's chest and sighed as Yaten played with her hair.

"Why did they come back, I don't think I'm pregnant…I mean I'm worried that something happened to our eldest child." She said looking up at him.

"I know, I'm worried to and I don't think you're pregnant either, but it's still too early to rule it out as an option." He looked into her blue eyes and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

She kissed him back and then continued. "One time when Chibi-Usa came back there was something wrong with the queen in the future; she then later became our enemy…." Minako looked down to the blankets.

"Are you worried that something is messing with the future." He asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm also worried, what if our son becomes our enemy…" she said letting out a sigh. "Something's not right Yaten… I can tell." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry everything will work out, or else our children wouldn't be her right?" He said placing a hand under her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"That is true." She said with a half-smile. Then she gently kissed him on the lips.

"We should get to bed we have to take the kids out tomorrow" He said happily.

"Yes we do. Good night Yaten I love you." She gave him a quick kiss then turned over on her other side curling up into a semi-ball shape.

Yaten lay behind her placing his arms around her stomach. "Goodnight Minako I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

Outside a tall blond hair man with bright green eyes watched as an evil grin danced across his face and he disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: The Invitation

First I would like to apologize for taking so long I have had a writer's block and have been having trouble with writing. Second I'm sorry for the short chapters ^.^

Now I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and reassure everyone that it will keep going until it's over, it just might take a while.

And a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed or emailed me regarding the story I'm glad you enjoy it and really appreciate all the support 3

XOXOXO-Chepianna

Chapter Nine.

Hoshiko was the first to wake up the next morning, she stretch and then walked to the restroom closest to her room. First she brushed her teeth she remembered the horror stories her mother told her about the cavity monsters in the future. The monsters had no mercy especially on pretty little girls who had weak spot for sweets. Hoshiko was very good about brushing her teeth; she did it the first thing in the morning, once she got home from school and right before bed.

After she was satisfied with the cleanliness of her teeth she headed back to her room to change, she learned from both her father and mother that you wait until after you are dressed to do your hair because it would get messed up if you got dressed after styling it.

_What should I wear?_ She thought as she looked through the closet at all of her clothes, her eyes steeled on a light blue sailor dress, the sail was made of an off with lace. She quickly got dress and then stood at the dresser in front of her mirror as she undid the braid that held tight in her hair through the night. She liked it better when her dad braided her hair, because when her mother did it, it always fell lose and would get tangled.

She brushed thoroughly through her hair and then put it up with a green bow just like her moms. Hoshiko then made her way to the kitchen where she found chocolate chip waffles in the freezer and managed to locate a toaster, she had found her breakfast.

Akemi was the next to wake up, he started the day slightly different then his twin. He headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hoshiko, you're up early" He yawned as he walked towards the fridge.

"Early cat catches the bird." She knew what the saying really was but she had a love for cats just like her father.

Akemi rolled his eyes as he looked in the freezer to obtain some microwavable French toast sticks. He was quick in finding the microwave and placing his soon to be delicious breakfast in it.

"You know, the past isn't as bad as mother said it was." Akemi said as he waited for his food to get done.

"It's not yet, and I have a bad feeling about our older brother." Hoshiko said as she took a bite out of her plain chocolate waffle.

"Yeah, he was acting kind of cruel towards everyone for quite a while before we left….We know our mom isn't pregnant and that he just kind of went poof right before we left…" He said as he reached for the microwave that was dining letting him know his meal was now ready to be eaten.

"We can't tell mom, or dad, you know that right?" The girl said staring at her brother.

He let out a sigh as he walked over to the table sitting across from her. "I know but…"

"No buts, let's just have fun, it's going to be over soon enough.." she said looking down at her second waffle her face seemed to be swept over with sadness.

"Hey how do you know sis, you didn't have another dream did you?" He asked looking over to his twin with a concerned look.

She nodded. "He will be visiting us soon so be on guard…but please, let's not let mom and dad worry after all that's the reason we are back…."

He just nodded as he ate his breakfast and then cleaned his plate. After cleaning his dish he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

Minako woke up her alarm beeping at her telling her it was 11 am. She tried to hit the snooze button but ended up knocking the beeping hell to the ground where it continued to beep, forcing her to physically get up to turn off the annoyance.

"Minako, could you please turn off that stupid beeping piece of crap?" Yaten said groggily as he started to sit up.

"I'm trying the piece of shit won't turn off! I even took the batteries out!" she exclaimed as she held up the possessed alarm clock.

"You have got to be kidding me…." Yaten said placing his hand on his head.

"What do you want me to do with it?" she said pointing to the beeping machine that seemed to be getting louder….and giving her quite a dizzy spell.

Just as was about to speak he collapsed, as did Minako and the beeping then stopped.

A tall short blond haired man walked into the room through the window, which was shut.

"How weak can you be to think you gave birth to me…." He chuckled as he quietly crept through the house seeking his victims.

Akemi had just hopped out of the shower as he heard his sister scream. He quickly ran into the hallway as saw a man who resembled his older brother except full grown. The man had his hands around his sister's throat.

Hoshiko was watching cartoons when she heard a somewhat familiar voice call to her, it sounded like her older brother's but deeper. She turned to face the person who was calling her.

"Hello younger sister, where's your twin?" he said an evil smile forming his on his face.

"K-k-Kazuo?" She asked as she slowly stood up backing towards the wall reaching for her brouch..

"Why yes little Hoshiko, it is I, now are you ready to die?" He asked as he shot a black ball of energy into his younger sister causing her to hit the wall, she screamed in pain before she could reach for her brooch again Kazuo grabbed her by the throat and held her up against the wall.

Hoshiko then noticed her brother in the hallway peeking out, as she managed to yell out as loud as she could "Transform!"

Kazuo tightened his grip on her neck causing her to pass out; he threw her hard to the ground as he turned to face his younger brother.

"Hello little brother" Kazuo said keeping the same smirk on his face.

Akemi did the first thing that came to his mind he ran into the restroom and transformed.

Akemi Held out an orange rose and yelled "VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"

Akemi now wore armor like his fathers with orange fabric underneath it. Instead of a sword he had a bow.

He dashed out of the room in attack. "Venus Piercing Heart Ache!" He yelled as a golden arrow formed in the bow and was quickly heading towards his 'brother'.

"Little Akemi, you never learn do you? You can't beat me with such toys…" He grabed the arrow in midflight and grasped it tightly the same blackness the hit the boys twin was now be absorbed into the arrow.

Kazuo then flung the arrow back at his younger sibling hitting him in the chest breaking through the armor and gracing his skin causing him to pass out from the black energy that made impact, and to de-henshin.

Kazuo snapped his fingers a note appeared on the kitchen table; he then grabbed the twins and disappeared.

A few hours later Yaten and Minako came too. Yaten grabbed his watch from the nightstand it read 3:25..

"The kids!" Minako ran to their rooms, then to the living room, where she found a mess, the wall had cracked and there was some blood on the kitchen floor.

She was shaking and her eyes were begging to water_ her children, where were they, who's blood was on the floor…_..her mind was racing…then she saw a note on the kitchen table and picked it up with her shaking hand.

Tears began to stream down her cheek as she read the letter her grip tightening on it causing it to crinkle.

"YATEN!" Minako yelled to the best of her ability chocking on her tears.

He quickly ran into the hallway and was shocked to see what was before him…._blood, wait where are Hoshiko and Akemi?_ He thought as he looked over the room then saw Minako crying, facing the ground, then he noticed the paper in her hand.

"Minako, it's him isn't it, our son?" he asked walking over to her.

She fell to her knees, _Juban park, midnight, signed 'love your son Kazuo Kou…why would her son take or harm his younger siblings, it didn't make sense to her….._

Yaten walked over to her and rubbed her back as he took the note from her trembling hand and read it over, his suspicions were right, it was their son, but why, what would cause someone to act that way…and how would a twelve year old boy have such strength to take two nine year olds, or rather how would they have such anger.

Minako after calming down called the rest of the sailors and they planned to meet each other at nine pm to discuss everything and gather a plan of attack.

Yaten had a dream about this happening, but how does one fight their own child, and why would a sibling have so much hate towards their family? He let out a sigh.

Minako had been silent the rest of the day until they arrived at the temple.

This time everyone was actually early, even Usagi along with Cibi-Usa and Chiko. Granted the new hair color got Chibi-usa many stares as did Chiko.

Minako read the note out loud to everyone who then wondered who would take two children until Yaten told them it was their eldest son Kazuo.

"Maybe Galaxia has control over him?" Usagi said as she thought about all of their previous enemies.

Seiya shook his head "can't be Odango, she is living peacefully with our princes, who I just talked to before we came here, and she said everything was ok there."

"I don't know who is controlling my son but they are going to pay!" Minako said as she stood up and exited the room to sit outside for a while.

Yaten exited the room as well as the rest of the group talked about possibilities of what to do.

"Minako" Yaten spoke softly as he sat down beside her placing his arm around her and pulling her against his chest where she immediately started to cry.

"We will get them back all three of them don't worry…." He stroked her hair as muffled cries escaped her mouth and she fell asleep.

They sat there until 11:45 when the rest of the group joined them.

"We have to face them head on." Haruka said firmly

"You remember Wicked Lady right Minako?" Usagi asked placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

Minako just nodded in response.

"We can save him don't worry… I know how you feel the both of you" Usagi said as calmly as she could.

"Thank Usagai" Minako said forcing a small smile on her face." She would get her children back, their children.

All the scouts transformed, Yaten wore the same outfit as before, Seiya and Taki also had silver armor except Seiya's wore pink material under his armor, Yaten took note of this and would be sure to tease him after his family was safe. Take had a light blue material under his armor it matched Mercury's front bow.

Ami wore an outfit similar to Minako's except with purple bows and Mercury's original colors.

Rei now had a green bow instead of purple and Makoto now had purple, the rest was the same style as Minako's but with their respective colors.

The same switch applied for Uranus and Neptune, Saturn and Pluto.

Chiko was now Chibi-chibi Moon, her odango's had golden protectors, she wore a white leotard with a yellow bow and black sail and skirt, her shoes were black with little yellow crescent moons all over them.

Chibi-Usa wore her Eternal sailor fuku as did her mom.

After transforming they headed to Juban park they arrived their exactly at Midnight.

The park was really eerie even for midnight; a clock could be heard dinging in the background, at the end of the 12th ding a dark portal appeared.

"I'm guessing this is our invitation.." Minako said as she ran into the void, Yaten ran the same speed as her entering at the same time, the others followed close behind.


	10. Chapter 10 The Battle

**Chapter 10**

Once they entered the portal all the sailor scouts endured a dangerous battle, where they all sacrificed themselves for sailor moon, who eventually returned Kazuo to his original form. She then destroyed the evil villain who had taken control of the young boy's emotions.

She then revived her fallen comrades and they all headed back to Rei's temple where they discussed the battle they had just endured.

At Rei's temple

Minako: Wait! You're not really going to finish this chapter this way I mean they are _**my**_kids!

Yaten: Yeah that right! What the hell kind of writer are you?

Minako: Yeah I'm not going to sacrifice myself this time I'm tired of dying!

Yaten: *Puts his arm around Minako and holds up his sword* I'll kill you if you kill her again!

Me: This was just a joke guys!

Yaten: Don't joke about killing Minako!

Minako just nods.

Me: *Waves hands*Sorry Sorry!

_Anyways how many of you readers out there would of killed me If I actually made this chapter, this short and this typical? Now the real story begins! XOXOXO Please don't kill me!_

**Chapter Ten (Real)**

After what seemed to be an eternity of floating through the darkness, Minako finally felt her feet touch solid ground. Yaten still holding her hand, there was something different though Minako's eyes looked around.

_Where are the others?_ She thought as her eyes looked around a black crystal hallway that seemed very familiar….

"Where are we?" He asked tightening his grip on Minako's hand as she led him down the hall cautiously.

"I'm not sure but I've been here before….I think" Minako said in a whisper as she turned left down another hallway which led to dark black doors made of crystal, as the rest of the building was.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" He asked tugging at her arm and stopping in his tracks.

"This is like when Chibi-Usa came back, and became wicked lady." She said letting out a sigh. "They're here already."

"Wicked Lady?" Yaten heard Usagi Mention the name earlier but never question what was going on he was too concerned about Minako's wellbeing.

"It's a long story…to make it short Chibi thought or rather was convinced by wise man that Usagi and Mamoru hated her…and that she was nothing to them." She said as she stopped with him and then tugged at his arm as she started to walk again.

"And she was turned back?" Yaten asked as he continued to walk towards the every so fateful doors.

Minako nodded. "Be prepared Yaten, this isn't going to be fun…" Minako said as her hand reached for the doors handle.

Before Minako could open the door Yaten carfully turned her and pushed her against the door placing his lips firmly against hers. The kiss was full of emotion and pain. He was afraid of losing her again; losing the family he just discovered they had. He was not about to lose her this time without clarifying his love for her, he knew she wouldn't die, not if he could help it but he still wanted this, he needed this.

Minako was shocked at first, why was Yaten kissing her at such a time? They needed to hurry but Minako fell victim to her lover's mouth and deepened the kiss her response also held pain, fear and love in it. A tear fell from her cheek, as did one from Yaten's the tear drops landed in the same spot on the floor and began to glow.

The light then came between them forcing them apart and formed a sword that had an orange crystal blade on it, the handle was decorated with yellow rose shaped gems and the base of the handle had an yellow crystal with Venus' symbol glowing bright orange in the center.

"I think that is yours, I already have one" Yaten said with a smirk as he patted the sword at his waist.

"Ok smart ass." She said teasingly as she reached for the sword which stopped hovering when she grabbed it. "What how am I supposed to use attacks and keep this on me?" Minako asked looking at the beautiful weapon.

Just then a belt that resembled her Venus love chain wraped around her. It held a sheath that matched the swords handle and she placed it in it.

"Much better." She said with a smile. "You ready to save our kids and friends."

"All but two can we leave Seiya, and Haruka here?" He asked giving a puppy dog face.

Minako chuckled as she once again reached for the doors handle. "I think it's a package deal sorry Dear."

"I guess it can't be helped then… Hey Minako one more thing before you open that door."

"What?" she asked as her hand rest on the handle.

"I love you." He said kissing her cheek and opening the other door before she could respond.

She sighed. "That's my man" she muttered as she walked into the room that waited behind the large black doors.

Yaten stood in shock seeing his two children on black crystal crosses, behind them were the others, all of them including Sailor Moon and her children. Their children where un-harmed and just unconscious, the others however looked like they had been dragged through hell, their bodies were covered in blood and bruises.

Minako gasped at the sight and ran towards them only to be pushed back by a black bolt of lightning, which sent her flying in to Yaten.

Yaten figured that was going to happen but he couldn't stop Minako, luckly he braced himself and only had his breathe knocked out of him, he managed to ask Minako if she was ok. Minako just nodded in response.

Then an evil laughter could be heard as a male figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Mother and Father glad to see you made it. It took you long enough, your friends barely kept me entertained." Kazuo said as he glanced over to the figures and his eyes lingered on a girl with short black hair, who he then levitated over to and put a hand under her chin.

"Ahh Saturn, you were the most fun and just reaching your full potential. " Kazuo said as he ran the finger of his other hand run up and down the girl's side, as his face began to close on hers.

"Venus Shimmering Inferno!" Minako yelled as a beam hit her deliusional son in the wrist he was using to caress Saturn.

"No son of mine will touch a girl or kiss her like this!" She yelled.

Yaten wasn't really sure what to do, should he attack his own son, he would kill him if he did and he couldn't do that.

"Mother, have I upset you that much that you would attack me?" Kazuo left the black haired girl and hovered over to his parents.

"You hurt your siblings and our friends of course we are angry!"Yaten said as he stepped forward towards his son.

"What is causing you to act this way?" Minako asked as she walked closer to her son.

"Ah ah ah" Kazuo said waving his finger in the air as a black bolt hit right in front of Minako's next step. "Not so close mother."

Minako and Yaten glared at him, what were they going to do, they couldn't kill him, and they couldn't get close to him either.

"Why you ask?" Kazuo asked with a laugh as he floated over to his younger siblings placing a hand on each of their cheeks.

"Because once these two came into the picture you forgot about me." He said with hurt and anger in his voice.

"We would never forget about you!" Minako said as she carefully walked towards her son.

"Lies!" He yelled. "Example One." He started as his index fingernail grew sharp and pointy cutting into both the twins' cheeks.

"I was five and they were three, you missed my talent show because they were sick." He said as he watched the blood trickle down his younger siblings face.

"They were babies then, and had fevers." Yaten, Minako , and Kazuo said in unison. Yaten and Minako were not too sure how they knew that.

Kazuo chuckled. "The same thing you told me then. Example two…" he said as his middle nail grew and cut into their cheeks once again.

"It was my seventh birthday but neither of you could make it, you said it was because a war had broken out on fathers home planet everyone left except for the children and outers who watched us, I had no party that year, no presents, no happy birthday."

Minako was struggling to fight back tears. Yaten put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it." Yaten said firmly. _We need to figure out who did this to him..we can't let him shred them to pieces. _Yaten thought as his and reached for his sword and his eyes clenched shut.

"Oh father, why because mother is crying, I cried too so many times, example three" his nail began to grow but then he was pushed back into a wall a powerful blue light.

"This is the place guys." A small girl around the age of twelve said. Her hair was brown and reached her mid back, her yes a cerulean blue. She wore an outfit similar to Chibi-Chibi Moon with blue bows and a purple skirt and sail.

"I hope we aren't too late to help, I don't think they know Wiseman had a kid." Eternal sailor Jun-Jun said, her green eyes lingering on the door.

"I hope we can save everyone." Said Ceres Ceres.

"I hope we can go out to get sweets after this is done." Said the short blue haired Para Para.

"We are waiting time hoping we need to save our princes and distract the delusional son so Venus and Prince Yaten can kill Wisemans brat." Said the red haired Ves Ves.

Alright one distraction being created Chibi sailor Mercury said as she opened the door and attacked.

"Mercury Gentle Tsunami!" She yelled as a blue light hit Kazuo directly in the stomach sending him flying into a nearby wall and pushing him away from the twins.

"Ugggg!" Kazuo yelled as he hit the wall.

Yaten looked up to see his 'son' sitting slouched against a wall he then looked at Minako who seemed to be focused on five figures entering the room.

"Aunt Minako , Uncle Yaten this is all the doing of Wiseman's child, I don't have time to explain but he's waiting behind those doors." Chibi-Mercury said as she ran towards them pointing to a pair of doors too their left that blended in really well.

"Don't worry we won't kill your son but we can't reverse the effects the only way to help him is to kill Wiseman's brat!" Jun Jun yelled.

"That's right now quit gawking and go we will distract him" Ves Ves also yelled at them.

"Can we trust them" Yaten asked pointing at the new five sailors.

"We have to." Minako grabbed his pointing hand she ran towards the door and stopped three feet in front of it.

"We need to break the barrier…..but I can only use one attack at a time…" Minako said looking at the door.

"I'll attack just get it the first time around" Jun Jun said running up beside the two lovers.

Venus nodded.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Amazon envious laser!"

The two attacked in unison and Venus' love chain yanked the door right off the hinges.

"Thanks!" Minako yelled as she grabbed Yaten and they ran into the next room.

"So you have found me." Said a man in a black cloak who looked just like Wiseman did, his hand over a crystal ball that was clouded over. "But can you defeat me?"

A black cloud covered the two as they were taken over by many emotions.

"Yaten be strong he is trying trick us into fighting each other we need to defeat him now!" Minako said as she reached for her sword and ran towards where she remembered Wiseman's son was.

"Right" He replied doing the same, both of their heads being field with resentment towards the other.

"Oww" the two said in unison as they collided.

"Watch where you're going…." Yaten said harshly.

"Don't be so self-absorbed!" Minako replied.

"You're just a stupid fan girl what would you know?" Yaten yelled pointing his sword at her throat.

Minako used her sword to defend herself. "At least I don't run away from my problems!" She yelled back their swords now clashing.

Suddenly Yaten's sword made contact with Minako's bare stomach making a large gash; she screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

The sound of Minako's scream snapped Yaten out of it. _ Shit, I hurt her. _His eyes filled with tears as he ran to her and a light surrounded them as he tried to heal Minako.

"I'm sorry Yaten." Minako said as she put her hand over his that was resting over her healing wound.

"I'm the one who's sorry. Let's kill this guy and save our friends and family!" He said standing her up along with himself.

"Right" Minako said as her sword lit up and cleared the room of the fog, revealing the man who caused all the trouble.

"You break the crystal I'll kill him." Minako said as she glared at the monster that was tearing apart her family.

"Why do you get to kill him?" Yaten asked.

"Because I'm the mother." She said with a wink.

Yaten just blinked for a second then nodded.

"good " she said with a smile as she raced towards her enemy.

Yaten raced towards the target.

Both of them dodged many black bullets, then Yaten stabbed the crystal with his sword causing it to crack and black lightening to shot out in every direction he was unfortunately hit. Minako however was not going to let a little bit of electricity stop her from killing this ass who thought it was ok to fuck around with her family.

"VENUS LOVELY JUDGEMENT" She yelled as she copped off the 'head' of her target and stabbed him in the chest causing a lite to engulf the whole room, and later the whole building.

Before passing out she noticed a golden light enter her stomach, at that moment she truly felt like everything was ok.

My first battle scene I hope it was ok! I hope everyone liked it! ^.^


	11. Chapter 11 Goodbye end

**Chapter 11**

"Kou Yaten and Miss Aino, you two will be in charge of todays clean up." The teacher announced right before the final bell telling the students the school day had ended rang.

Yaten let out a sigh.

"Sorry you're stuck with me during your last few hours of free time here on Earth" Minako said as she washed off the chalk board. _ Why is this happening again? Didn't this already happen?_ Minako just shook her head and continued to clean the board.

"It could be worse." Yaten shrugged as he finished up copping the days notes for the two students that were absent.

"Well there's really not much more to do" Minako said as she sat in the desk in front of Yaten, turned so she was facing him. _This has already happened hasn't it?_ Minako thought as she leaned sat up on her knees leaning in and kissing Yaten forcefully on the lips.

Yaten was shocked. Yaten just received the kiss he didn't kiss back he just place his hand on her cheek.

Soon enough the kiss ended, Yaten kept his hand on Minako's cheek.

"Minako you need to wake up!" His eyes were tearing up.

"I am awake." Minako replied as she tilted her head her face held a confused expression_. Why does it look like he's going to cry? _She asked herself as she stood up.

Yaten shook his head and stood up as well placing his hands on Minako's shoulders. "No Minako, you need to wake up, please wake up!"

"I'm here talking to you aren't I? " Minako said getting slightly frustrated at Yaten telling her to wake up.

"Minako please wake up!" Yaten said tightening his eyes as a few tears started down his cheek.

"Yaten are you cry…." Suddenly Minako became dizzy and fell to the ground.

Then she felt something wet hit her cheek..

Minako slowly opened her eyes, her whole body ached in pain, her head was spinning as where the people around her.

"Y-Yaten, where am I?" she say, even her throat hurt.

Yaten's eyes shot open as he saw Minako was awake and heard her say something. "Minako!" He said happily as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Why aren't we in school?" Minako asked trying to sit up, but failed and fell against Yaten who held her with one arm. She moved a hand up to her pounding, spinning head.

"Minako you have been knocked out for an hour now, don't you remember anything?" Usagi asked as she place her gently on her friends shoulder.

"No…." Minako said until a small boy ran up to her and tightly hugged her, a small girl following him.

"Mommy!" The Akemi said happily.

"Told you she would be ok." Hoshiko said patting her younger brother's head.

Minako looked down at the two children…before her head started to spin even more being filled with the events that had just happened. "Kazuo!" she gasped. "where is our other son?" Minako asked looking around for a blond haired boy.

Yaten tightened his arms around Minako, as did Akemi, and Hoshiko even came over to hug her mother.

"We couldn't find him." Ves Ves said. "We looked everywhere no sign of him…."

"Yeah after the room was filled with a bright golden light he was gone, like he was never here….." Para Para said placing a finger to her chin.

All the others became silent their faces all had somewhat of a sad expression.

Akemi was already crying he loved his big brother, and Hoshiko was on the verge of tears.

Minako couldn't believe what she was hearing, she just truly killed someone to save her son who was now gone…she started to shake but didn't cry…she couldn't cry in front of her children they were too young to see mommy cry.

Minako hugged her two twins gently. "Big brother is okay so don't worry." She said in a comforting tune.

The twins looked up to their father.

"You're mothers right, Kazuo is just fine." Yaten said forcing a smile on his face as he patted Akemi on the head and tugged teasingly on a strand of Hoshiko's hair, causing both of them to smile.

The a ringing sound interrupted the family moment.

Akemi grabbed and orange crystal phone from his pocket. "Hi mommy!" he said still somewhat sad but also he was happy to see the mom he knew and loved.

"Mommy?" Yaten asked…then an idea hit him. "Hey let me see Akemi!"

"Daddy you can't see you can't know what mommy now looks like then!" Akemi said with a laugh.

"Yeah!" Hoshiko said tugging on her dad's ponytail teasing him.

Minako just smiled.

"You two need to come home now things are back to normal here and it is now safe in the past." Said a slightly deeper, voice almost identical to Minako's.

"Right now?" Akemi asked his face turning to a frown.

"I'm afraid so darling, you can't stay in the past longer than necessary. I'm sorry. Now mommy loves you both see you soon muah!" and then the phone went blank.

Akemi ran over and hugged his mommy giving her a kiss on the cheek. Minako returned the hug and the kiss, as he then did the same to Yaten.

Hoshiko hugged her mom tightly and gave her a very quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you mom."

She then hugged her dad and pulled his pony tail one last time, he returned the favor. "Now my hair is going to be a mess when I see mommy!" she said giving him a pouty look then running over to Pluto who had made her way to the front of the group.

Bye Mommy by Daddy! I love you! Daddy, take good care of mommy during the next few months!" Hoshiko hit him on the head.

"Don't tell them that!" she exclaimed as she held onto Pluto's skirt.

"They are going to find out anyways!" He said as he also reached up and grasped onto Pluto's skirt.

"Know what?" Yaten and Minako looked at each other as the spoke in unison the rest of the group just laughed at the two lovebirds who were oblivious two what the male twin had said.

"You two ready?" Pluto asked looking down at the silver haired twins, who nodded in response.

"You two be good! And Setsuna don't you dare lose them at the time gate!" Minako threatened.

Yaten just nodded in agreement.

"I won't lady Venus don't worry."Setsuna replied.

"We have to go now too." Said Chibi –Usa, Chiko, along with Chibi-Mecury and Chibi-Usa's court. As they ran over beside pluto.

"Mommy daddy we love you!" the twins said in unison.

"We love you too!" Yaten and Minako replied also in unison.

Then the room was engulfed with a bright purple light, which when it cleared the youngsters were gone along with Setsuna.

After the group made sure Minako was ok to walk they all headed towards the exit of the now clear crystal building.

When they reached outside the building what they saw shocked them, Tokyo was now all crystal, apparently crystal Tokyo had been made by Venus' attack.

When each of them set foot on the now gorgeous side walk they were dressed in their planets gowns. And Usagi wore her queen gown.

The men wore the armor they had worn when the transformed. Which triggered something in Yaten, who walked over to Seiya.

"Pink huh? It sure suites you, you know it's good to let you're true side!"Yaten said teasingly

"Shut up shrimp!" Seiya said as he walked a bit quicker to catch up with Usagi.

Taki was walking with Ami and Minako was waiting for Yaten patiently.

Yaten walked over to Minako hands behind his head. "So where do we go now?" He asked as he looked at Minako.

"Over there…" She replied as her orange gloved hand pointed towards an orange crystal palace to the left of a huge clear crystal palace which had a red palace in front of it the same size as the orange one and a green to the right. His mouth dropped open.

"There's a blue one in the back…. And each has their own courtyard; ours also has a nice park close to it…." Now stop gawking and let's go!" she said grabbing his arm intertwining hers with his.

He just chuckled and did has she said.

The walk was quiet and then they arrived at their new forever home in Crystal Tokyo.

Yaten was shocked at the size of their new home it had three floors a basement and an observatory.

Minako walked around like it was nothing leaving the amazed Yaten alone like a lost puppy.

"Minako wait for me!" Yaten said as he followed her.

"Oh sorry I forgot you've never been here before." She smiled and took his hand.

She showed him every room in the building; the third floor had the bedrooms that are right rooms.

"Why are there two bedrooms?" Yaten asked pointing at the room across from them.

"I'm not sure…" she replied as she walked over to the door which was locked, and they didn't have a key to get in.

"locked?" Yaten asked slightly confused.

She just shrugged it off. "I'm sure it's nothing the queen always has created surprise rooms that unlock for birthdays and stuff." She said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the day walking around Crystal Tokyo getting used to the new setup of the city.

"So far a month has passed and things have been peaceful, I proposed to Minako last week and her and I will be married in two months I hope you can…" Yaten said to his princess who lived galaxies away but was cut off by Minako.

"YATEN!" Minako screamed from in the restroom.

"I got to go!" he quickly hung up and ran into the bathroom where Minako was standing over something her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" He asked approaching the blond cautiously.

"I'm pregnant….." she said as she held up the test to show Yaten.

"Pregnant…I'm pregnant?" He was slightly in shock how was she pregnant ever since the first scare before the battle they had used condoms regularly, he figured it was a better protection against little twerps then Minako's forgetfulness to take the pills.

"Not you me!" she said as she pulled out another test which held the same result.

"How?" Yaten asked as he put one of his arms over her shoulder.

Minako thought back to the night they defeated Wiseman's kid…a golden light entered her stomach then she passed out….."Didn't one of the quartets say something about a golden light that they saw when we defeated Wiseman's kid?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with you being pregnant…." He aksed as he looked down at Minako.

" A golden light entered my belly before I passed out what if….." She trailed off in thought.

" Kazuo…" It all made sense now, the golden light was there son, she would have been pregnant if their son hadn't been back here…..at the time of conception….

"Well we should probably call the doctor." Minako said letting out a soft sigh "But first…."

"Minako! I was just going to call you!" Usagi said excitedly on the other end, despite being a queen she still acted the same as she always had towards her friends.

"I'M PREGNANT!" The two said in unison.

"YOU ARE?" They said again in unison.

Yaten shook his head as he made his way downstairs to the living room someone had been ringing the doorbell for three whole minutes, _this place really needs an elevator…._ He thought as he made his way to the door_._

"I'm coming hold your horses" he yelled as he opened the door, a rather excited Seiya stood behind it.

Seiya grabbed his shorter brother and hugged him tightly "She's pregnant my Odango and I did it!" he said happily.

"PUT ME DOWN…." Yaten demanded as his brother replied by placing him down on the ground.

"Now that that's been taken care of, apparently we are too; we have a doctor coming over later to see when our kid will be expected.

Seiya and Yaten actually talked for a long while, as did the two blonds over the phone.

The doctor came and went and both the girls called each other with the due dates, they were once again the same June 30th…

Things were finally peaceful again, and would stay that way for hopefully quite a while.


End file.
